Noorden, Suide, Azuma, Magharibi
by Manissetan
Summary: Adventure, action, romance, and a deadly quest that will decide an entire world's fate. Part Three up!
1. In Which Pansy And Pemmy Are Annoying, A...

A/N:  
  
Thanks for giving me a try! I'm aware that this part is a little boring, but I felt I needed to make it like this to establish some relationships It'll get better, I promise! I have the whole plot for the story (or at least the first half) planned out, so I hope that I'll be able to get past the first few chapters. There are quite a few original characters, but I really don't think that any of them are Mary Sue's or Gary Stu's. And none of them get into a romantic relationship with our favorite characters, so don't worry about that! This story came to me in a rush and was one of the quickest I've ever written because I just have so many ideas for it! I think it will prove to be interesting. . . I'm quite excited to see how it turns out. Once again, thank's for giving me a chance! Sorry about spelling or grammar errors. . .  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Why would I even claim that something as amazing as Harry Potter is mine? It belongs to JK Rowling and I am unworthy to be in its prescence, as all mortals are. But we can have fun tearing it into pieces in a cozy little corner of the Web I like to call FanFiction.net  
  
Now that all of the technicalities are over and done with, here goes!  
  
  
  
  
  
"Pemalea! Pemalea O'Leary!" Ginny called angrily, "You've been in my trunk again!"  
  
A tiny girl with bright blond hair peeked out from behind the thick velvet drapes surrounding her bed. She had a sheepish smile on her lips and a demonic twinkle in her bright blue eyes. "So that was YOUR trunk? That would explain the lack of money, love notes, cosmetics..."  
  
Ginny jumped off of the floor where she had been sorting through the large oak container. She fell on Pemalea's bed and punched the girl playfully, all anger faded. The comments she had made would have been infuriating, esspecially to a Weasley, if they had been made by anyone besides this tiny laughing girl. But for some reason Ginny had always had trouble being angry with Pemalea. She was just to light-spirited and kittenish.  
  
"Pemmy, you brat!" Ginny said with as much seriousness as she could muster. "Just because I have enough natural beauty to not need make-up and choose to spend my time on school work instead of boys..." she refrained from making any reply to the comment about money, but Pemalea understood.  
  
"School work is it? I was starting to wonder if you preferred girls. . . was thinking about starting to change in the bathrooms--" she was cut off by a small fist coming into contact playfully against her stomach.  
  
"You know perfectly well why I don't date!"  
  
"I honestly think that you need to move on. You don't stand much of a chance against Parvati Patil--" she was cut off again, this time by Ginny tickling her sides. Pemalea's one major weekness was the fact that she was undoubtedly the most ticklish person in the world, well fitting to her gleeful disposition.  
  
"I DON'T LIKE HARRY ANYMORE!!!" She yelled over Pemalea's high-pitched squeaks.  
  
"What's going on in here?" Olivia Saar had entered the dormitory without being noticed by the others and had lifted the curtain into the darkness inside Pemalea's bed. "Of course," she said with a sigh upon seeing the two girls furiously in battle. "Pemmy O'Leary and Ginny Weasley. Figures."  
  
"Shut up Livy!" Pemalea called. Ginny and her had stopped fighting and were looking at her with a mischievous glint in their eyes.  
  
"Unless... you want to join us?" Ginny asked seductively. Olivia sensed danger, but it was too late. Both of them had grabbed and arm and pulled her onto the bed. They had forgot about their feud and joined forces against her, and had now grabbed pillows from the head of Pemalea's bed and were in the beginning of what promised to be a good pillow fight, when the door was opened and a tall girl with long black hair entered. She had a disapproving look on her face.  
  
"You three are making far too much noise, I can't possibly study," she said stiffly, "And I don't think that Professor McGonagall would be terribly impressed if every pillow in the room was ripped to feathers."  
  
Pemalea whipped her head up and blew a strand of blond away from her face. "Why so stiff, Cilly? So we set up a silencing charm. And we won't rip any pillows."  
  
"You can't be too careful." She gave them a dirty look. "I would prefer if you didn't call me that name."  
  
"Sorry, Prissy."  
  
"Priscilla, please," she said coldly.  
  
"Right," Pemalea said as if confirming orders in a military fashion, and then put on a sophisticated voice. "Priscilla Sandra Spinnet." She resumed the military manner and saluted the taller girl. "I'll have to remember that next time, your PREFECT-ness." She winked. Priscilla gave them a haughty look and then turned around and walked out of the room. Pemmy could get under most people's skin when she wanted to, and looked back at the other two smiling.  
  
"Thanks for getting rid of her!" Livy laughed. "She's almost as bad as Hermione-- and that's saying something!"  
  
"Hermione's not that bad," Ginny said as she knocked Livy with her pillow.  
  
"Whatever you say," she said, hitting her back. Pemmy, eager to be back in the spotlight, whacked Ginny over the hand getting a response from Ginny and re-starting the fight. A particularly hard blow on Pemmy's part brought Livy to the floor and the two, followed by Ginny, didn't bother to get back on the bed. Their fun was brought to an end when Ginny raised her pillow into the air and brought it down on Pemmy's back. Pemmy was unprepared and rolled over at that same moment. A large ripping noise accompanied a shower of feathers. Just as Priscilla had predicted, the white cushion had come apart and the room was a mess.  
  
"Hmm. . ." said Pemmy, her head resting on her chin and a thoughtful look on her face. Ginny and Livy were looking terrified, but the other girl always found some way to keep out of trouble. At least, keep herself out of trouble. "That's a bummer."  
  
They sat there and stared at the mess for a moment before a large girl entered the dormitory. Estella looked around the room with wide eyes. "What did you guys do?" She asked quietly, not out of fear or shock-- she was just shy and pacific.  
  
"Ginny here ripped this pillow." Pemmy said with a sigh pointing her thumb at the mass of firey red hair next to her.  
  
"I ripped the pillow!?" Ginny asked indignantly. "I believe YOU ripped the pillow!"  
  
Pemmy grabbed the pillow she had been using as if to start up again, but Livy grabbed it from her. "Don't break another one!"  
  
"Jeez," Pemmy said, her ever-present disregard for rules evident, "Should we call you Priscilla from now on?"  
  
"I agree with Livy," Ginny protested. Pemmy may have been her best friend, but she definitely didn't have the same since of adventure. Certain events in her first year had driven her away from the unexpected. "We should stop before we're caught. What are we going to do about this one?"  
  
"The house elves will take care of it! They'll be excited to get to do something so important."  
  
"Yeah, let's just hope that they find out before McGonagall." Ginny reasoned.  
  
"Or Priscilla," Estella said in a fearful tone. She was deathly afraid of Priscilla due to her commanding nature contrasting with Estella's passive one. Estella was the perfect kind of person to get walked all over by Priscilla. "I just came up to get my Transfiguration. I have to do that Double Backwards Switching Spells On Non-Organic Materials Project. Hemione promised to help me."  
  
"Maybe Hermione could help me too!" Live yelled, jumping off the floor and heading out the door.  
  
"What doesn't Hermione do?" Pemmy asked under her breath, but Estella and Livy didn't seem to hear. She had grabbed her book and was already headed out the door.  
  
"Why do you have so much of a problem with her?" Ginny asked earnestly. "She's really nice, even if she's a little. . . straight."  
  
"I don't have a problem with her!" Pemmy replied defensively. "Besides the fact that she's a Goody-Two-Shoes. Straight doesn't do her justice."  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes, but didn't pursue the subject. Pemmy was always making comments like that about Hermione, and Ginny knew better than to get into an argument with her. For some reason Ginny always came off in the worse.  
  
"So why were you in my trunk anyway?" Ginny changed the subject, sensing the charged atmosphere that was building. Hermione was a touchy subject to her friend. The blonde broke out into a wide grin.  
  
"I was looking for a diary."  
  
"You know that I don't keep a diary! And if I did there wouldn't be anything in it that I don't tell you." Pemmy shrugged uninterestedly.  
  
"Such is life."  
  
"Such is life? What does that have to do with anything. Honestly, Pemmy, sometimes I think that you can't stand being speechless so you say stupid things that make no sense, but they don't sound stupid coming out of your mouth. You just make others feel stupid because they don't understand what you mean. Too bad I know you too well for that to work."  
  
Pemmy had distracted herself by pointing her wand at her nails and performing polishing spells.  
  
"So what do you want to know that you'd look for in a diary?"  
  
"Hmm. . ." She though out loud. "Well, for one I'd like it in writing that you still like Harry."  
  
"But I don't!"  
  
Pemmy had set her wand down and was leaning forward to Ginny interestedly. "So then who do you like? Collin? Sedge? Timmy? Pim? Draco?"  
  
Ginny, who had been keeping her composure and looking indifferent almost choked on her own spit at this last comment. "Draco? As in Malfoy?"  
  
Pemmy gave her a mock-pitying look. "No, Draco as in Potter." She said sarcastically. "How many Draco's do we have in our school?"  
  
"But-- Malfoy?"  
  
"I'll take that as a 'no'." She laughed at the sour look Ginny gave her. "Oh, come on, he's hot!"  
  
"Yeah, if you like that drowned rat look!"  
  
"Oh, he's not THAT bad. Honestly, I think your love for Harry has blinded you to all of the other wonderful beauties of our school."  
  
"I'm not as interested in boys as you are. And NO, I'm not interested in girls either." She added at the look that Pemmy gave her.  
  
"This conversation is getting no where." Pemmy said, not bothering to hide her disappointment. "Let's just go do homework or something."  
  
Ginny perked up at the thought of getting away from being interrogated by her persistent friend. "Good! I have this Wizard-Lit report to do. Have you started on yours?"  
  
"It's not due until tomorrow! Why would I want to do it before break next morning?'  
  
"It's a wonder you get good marks."  
  
"It's a wonder I put up with you, Hermione."  
  
\/*/\*\/*/\*\/*/\*\/*/\*\/*/\*\/*/\*\/*/\*\/*/\*\/*/\*\/*/\*\/*/\*\/*/\*\/*/ \  
  
The common room was crowded as always. Timothy Sedgewick sat playing chess with Collin Creevy, and he was loosing badly. Timothy had never been very good at chess, and today was no exception. He let out a sigh as his last rook was brutally kicked off the board.  
  
Collin, sitting across from him, grinned broadly. "I believe that's… check mate?"  
  
Timothy made a futile attempt at studying the board, trying to find some last move. As if sensing defeat, the black king fell and the white pieces moved back onto the board and started breaking the marble thoroughly. Collin watched for a couple seconds in amusement, before calling the pieces away. Magically, the king repaired itself.  
  
"One more game?" Timmy pleaded.  
  
"You've already lost three in a row! Just accept it—I'm not doing your Potions homework!"  
  
"Yeah, but you know I can't do anything in that class! If you do that for me I'll do your Transfiguration."  
  
"Already done it."  
  
"Divination?"  
  
"Done."  
  
"Defense Against the Dark Arts?"  
  
"Done it."  
  
"Muggle Studies?"  
  
"I don't take Muggle Studies!"  
  
"Neither do I…"  
  
"Look, Timmy, I've already done all my homework!"  
  
"If you've already done your Potions why can't I copy!?"  
  
"It's and essay. Snape will be able to tell that it's copied. The deal was, we play chess and if you win, I do your homework. I won three times in a row! Do your own homework for once."  
  
"But I'm already failing that class!"  
  
"How can you be?" Collin asked in bewilderment. "You copy everything off of me, and I'm not failing!"  
  
"I don't copy everything…" Timmy muttered. Collin raised one eyebrow.  
  
"Go do your homework." He ordered like a parent to a child. "Now." He added due to the lack of response.  
  
Slowly, Timmy pulled himself up from the comfy armchair and headed for the fifth year boy's dormitory. Potions was hands down his worst subject, and he always dreaded the classes. According to him, it was pointless to even try when Professor Snape was the most malicious man to walk the earth since Vlad the Impaler. His essay could probably say nothing but, "I have no idea," and it would get the same grade as it would if he had spent hours on it. Maybe he'd get Gryffindor's unofficial tutor, Hermione Granger, to help him, he mused to himself. At least he'd get some credit.  
  
The room that held his bed was completely empty. He quickly grabbed his books and ran back downstairs. Being alone in there always gave him the creeps for some reason. Maybe it was because there could be something invisible abroad. That was the kind of thing Peeves the Poltergeist would do—spy on kids while they were alone and use it against them later.  
  
Collin was looking pleased with himself when Timmy returned, but he couldn't tell if it was because he had beaten Timmy three times in a row at chess or if it was because he had finally got him to do homework. Timmy really didn't care at the moment. He threw his books on a tiny wooden table with more force than was necessary and landed in a chair using all of his weight and an annoyed grunt to tell Collin that he wasn't pleased. Collin caught the drift.  
  
"Oh, come on Sedgewick!" Collin sighed. "You would have had to do it anyway."  
  
Timmy just gave him a dirty look. He was being rather like a pouty two year old. Collin almost laughed at the resemblance. Timmy pulled out his heavy Potions using annoyed sharp movements. "I," he slammed the bag down, "Wouldn't" he unzipped in it one motion, "Have to," he plunged his hands inside the bag, "If you," He gripped his book, "Did it for me." He had meant to pull the books straight out and make his point firmly, but his Transfiguration book got caught in the edge of the bag. Instead of pulling it our smoothly, he had to tug several times before it came loose. Collin laughed. Timmy couldn't help it--he laughed too.  
  
"I can't do this here," he finally said, after having a fit of giggles that were even more reminiscent of a two year old than the pouting. "I guess I'll go to the library."  
  
\/*/\*\/*/\*\/*/\*\/*/\*\/*/\*\/*/\*\/*/\*\/*/\*\/*/\*\/*/\*\/*/\*\/*/\*\/*/ \  
  
Draco lazily drummed his fingers on the heavy oak arm of the deep green velvet chair. Pansy was chatting mindlessly about something or other, but he wasn't even bothering to feign interest; Pansy wouldn't notice anyway. She had the hardest time accepting that whatever she said wouldn't leave everyone hanging on her every word. He had heard pieces of the conversation that was turing out very one-way, but none of it seemed to interest him. Something about Blaise saying something to Crabbe about her and Crabbe telling Bulstrode. Just stupid, idiotic gossip.  
  
His mind had been wandering to the Quidditch match that weekend against Ravenclaw when his train of thoughts was interrupted by Pug-Mug asking him a question. "What do you think Draco?"  
  
He didn't have an idea in hell what she was talking about.  
  
"I don't give a damn." He replied blankly. Pansy took it as a joke.  
  
"Oh, Draco! You're do funny!" He didn't care to set her right. That would just cause more questions. Better to look interested and have her not say anything that required a response than actually to have to pay attention. Listening was over-rated. Draco started thinking about the match again when a word she said got his focus.  
  
". . .Potter, but she said that I had obviously said it. She told everyone!"  
  
"What about Potter?" He asked with sincere interest. "Draco! Haven't you been listening to a word I've said?" He didn't reply, but the look her gave her told her very clearly. She sighed, but knew better than to scold Malfoy. Talking to him was like walking on eggshells.  
  
"Blaise has been telling everyone that I like Potter!"  
  
He looked at her in a cynical way. "You mean that's it? Anyone with any brain should know that you detest Potter. You really care?"  
  
Pansy looked affronted. "But! I-I-- Potter! She said I like POTTER!"  
  
"So get over it. Don't ever talk to the bitch again and tell Daddy. Easy enough."  
  
"You just don't understand!" She cried.  
  
"I guess I don't. Too bad I don't care, either."  
  
"You're so mean!" She smiled slightly. "I can't be mad at you!"  
  
"Please be."  
  
"You're so funny!" What an idiot. He was totally throwing her down and she thought he was joking. What an idiot. He had to get out of there--he may have been a heartless bastard, a fact that he was rather proud of, but he was not stupid. he could practically feel his I.Q. lowering as Pansy talked about such stupid things.  
  
"Yeah, whatever." He replied unenthusiastically. "I've got to go. . .you're being stupid and pointless again."  
  
"You're so funny!"  
  
Draco didn't turn around. Pansy was always able to get him in the worst of moods. Heading towards the library he felt ready to kill the next thing that stepped in his path. Hopefully it would be a Weasley.  
  
/\*\/*/\*\/*/\*\/*/\*\/*/\*\/*/\*\/*/\*\/*/\*\/*/\*\/*/\*\/*  
  
The library was unusually cold. Ginny had wanted to take her cloak, but Pemmy had called her an "old hag" and she had decided to leave it behind. Madam Pince refused to allow anyone to light a fire in her precious library, even a migically controlled one, for fear that it would catch one of her books. Ginny was beginning to regret allowing Pemmy to talk her into not wearing her cloak. A cloudy November Saturday and a non-heated, immense, cold room didn't exactly mix-- it tended to cause blue lips and goosebumps. She pulled her cloack tighter about her.  
  
Pemmy, of course, was perfectlly fine. She was flirting carelessly with Timmy Sedgewick with her robes set loosely on her shoulders, not seeming to be cold at all. Ginny couldn't tell if that was because she really wasn't cold or if she just didn't want to be wrong about not needing a cloak. Pemmy didn't like being wrong. Ginny looked down at the book in her hands and sighed. This library may have been good for research, but if there was one thing the Hogwarts Library lacked in it was fiction. Ginny was taking a Wizard Literature class, and for all the Potion-making and Herbs and Migical Beasts, she couldn't find a decent book to do a book report on.  
  
She rose slowly carrying with her the book and headed back to the shelf where she had found it.  
  
"Another book?" Pemmy asked, annoyed and seeming to have found something interesting enough to draw her away from putting her charm on poor Timmy. "That's like, the fifth one. Just grab a book, does it really matter what its called?"  
  
"There's nothing good in this Library!"  
  
"Well, just check out the Restricted Section."  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes. "We're not allowed in the Restricted Section!"  
  
"So?"  
  
"You need a pass! There are enchantments and stuff blocking you."  
  
"So? I don't see what the big deal is. I have a pass."  
  
Ginny looked at her skeptically. "Do you? And how long did it take you to sign it perfectly?"  
  
Pemmy mocked being taken aback. "You suggest that I would do something like that?" Timmy laughed out loud, and Pemmy turned and shot him a dazzling white smile before turning back to her friend. "Seriously, though, I do have a pass."  
  
"How did you get one?" Ginny asked, still not believing that it would be valid.  
  
"Professor Wilehelme gave it to me." Professor Wilehelme was the assistant teacher that had been selected as a aid to Professor Flitwick. "I told him that I wanted to look some stuff up about self-repeating charms, or something like that. I don't quite remember."  
  
"Your joking!" Ginny cried. Professor Wilehelme was also very young; he probably just wanted to get in Pemmy's good favor. Guys were always doing that kind of stuff for her best friend. He had just given her one because she had wanted it--she tried to imagine what he would say if she had asked for that. Probably laugh at her.  
  
"So do you want it or not?" Pemmy asked carelessly.  
  
Ginny had an internal battle. If there was anything in the Restricted Section, it was probably there for a reason. But it couldn't hurt to look around, could it? Curiosity got the better of her. "Yeah!"  
  
Now that there was rule-breaking involved, Ginny had Pemmy's full attention. Pemmy immediately started to plot out how they were going to find a good book without Madam Pince getting suspicious. It wasn't going to be very hard because of her pass, but Pemmy still had to have every detail worked out.  
  
Finally, when Ginny was about ready to forget even getting in the Restricted Section before the library closed, Pemmy finally decided that she was ready. Ginny couldn't see for the life of her what had needed so much planning. Timmy and Pemmy had done most of the work while Ginny sat in the corner wondering what they were doing. But then, Ginny guessed, she shouldn't complain about Pemmy's work. If Ginny had tried to do it, Madam Pince would have found some way to detect their plan.  
  
Pemmy grabbed Ginny's hand and started pulling her towards Madam Pince's desk, and Ginny started having second thoughts. What if someone noticed that they were using the Restricted Section for something other than Charms? Professor Wilehelme wasn't totally stupid, he had made sure that she could use the pass only for Charms work. Pemmy wouldn't take any of the blame--it'd all be on Ginny.  
  
But it was too late to persuade Pemmy that she had changed her mind; the girl had already taken her up to the front desk and asked for Madam Pince.  
  
"Yes," Madam Pince said in her stiff voice upon coming out from the back sorting rooms.  
  
Pemmy flashed her trademark smile. "We need you to verify our pass to enter the Restricted Section to finish our Charms homework."  
  
She raised her eyebrows, taking the pass from Pemmy's outreached hand and examining it. She gave a grunt of distaste when she saw that it was written by the teacher's aid: Madam Pince didn't like the idea of them giving out Restricted Section permits. But she didn't have any power to reject them, as Pemmy very well knew.  
  
"This pass," she stated after looking at it for several minutes intensly, "Is only for one person. Which one of you is Pemalea O'Leary?"  
  
She raised her hand. "But I need Ginny to come with me. I don't know what the book is called and she'll recognize it. She was just in there a couple of days ago. So can she come?"  
  
"Only one of the two may accompany you," she said with a piercing glance at Timmy who was standing slightly behind Pemmy as if for protection.  
  
"Thank you!" Dazzling smile. "We'll get the book and be out in a jiffy!"  
  
Madam Pince gave a snort of disgust, but went back to the back room where she had been before. Pemmy gave a Ginny a smile that said, "That wasn't so hard, was it?" and then grabbed Timmy's hand and started pulling him into the Restricted Section.  
  
"Pemmy!" Ginny hissed. "Only two of us in there!"  
  
"Oh relax," Pemmy sighed, not bothering to keep her voice down. "She's not going to see!" She waved her had in the direction Madam Pince had disappeared. There was no one else in the library. Before Ginny could consider this, she had reached for her hand and had pulled her into the Restricted Section. "Which one?"  
  
Ginny glanced at the long lines of books and decided that she had been stupid to assume that she would be able to get anywhere from here. There were tons of books, but almost all of them were in some different sort of language, and they didn't look like fairy stories.  
  
"Maybe," Ginny said in a tentative voice, "We should just . . . leave?"  
  
"Don't be a baby! I want to have a look around." Pemmy scolded, "Here, take this one." She threw a heavy leather volume in Ginny's direction, but the tiny redhead missed it and it fell to the floor with a loud 'clunk.' A very loud 'clunk.'  
  
"What are you DOING?" Madam Pince yelled, coming out of her office. She had no doubt heard the book drop with her sharper-than-a-hawk's ears. "Having fun with the invaluable selections of my library? I demand you leave the Restricted Section at ONCE!" She ran past the velvet rope separating the sections and shooed the three out. "If every you feel the need to play catch with MY books again, you will undoubtedly find yourselves in detention!"  
  
She re-hooked the leather rope and magically the Restricted Section sealed itself. Muttering about "Kids today," she returned to her office.  
  
"Nice one, Ginny!" Said Pemmy. "You got us kicked out!"  
  
"I didn't get us kicked out! YOU got us kicked out!"  
  
Ginny didn't continue the argument, knowing very well where it was headed. She switched suit. "Now I'll never find I good book for my report!" She moaned.  
  
Pemmy smiled demonically. "Why not use. . ." she pulled the book from the Restricted Section out from behind her back. "This one?"  
  
Ginny was torn between amusement and shock. Pemmy had managed to outsmart even Madam Pince! "How did you get that?"  
  
"I summoned it as she was leading us out." She said carelessly. "Let's see what's in it!"  
  
She dropped the book onto one of the studying tables and Ginny sat down in front of it. The other two hunched next to her and looked eagerly to see what a book like this contained that would place it in the Restricted Section. Ginny turned over the heavy dark cover to reveal yellowing pages. She went past the opening pages and credits and finally found the story. "Once upon a time. . ."  
  
/\*\/*/\*\/*/\*\/*/\*\/*/\*\/*/\*\/*/\*\/*/\*\/*/\*\/*/\*\/*  
  
Draco pushed past some third year Hufflepuffs and made his way into the library. It was cold in there, but no worse than in the dungeons and Slytherin common rooms. He really didn't have anything to do in the library, but it was better than sitting and listening to Pansy. He figured that he would revise his Potions essay about reversing the effects of Engorgement Potion.  
  
There were very few people inside, besides the third years there was only a group of three fifth years sitting in a corner. One a closer look he recognized one as Ginny, the youngest Weasley; he didn't know the other two, other than the fact that they were Gryfinndors. They were all hunched over some book. Draco wondered what they were looking at--it obviously had to be something good if they were the protective of it.  
  
Silently, he walked over where they were sitting, careful to be unnoticed. Just as he was right behind them, still not detected, Ginny started reading out loud. "Once upon a time," she began, and Draco seized the chance.  
  
"There--" She continued. Draco took the chance to bend over her shoulder and say,  
  
"Can't anyone have some peace while they're trying to study?" But didn't get past "Can't--" when the room went a blinding shade of white. Everything disappeared, except for the book, the three Gryffindors, and himself. He felt as if there were some kind of vacuum holding him to Ginny at the spot where he had brushed her shoulder in leaning over her. She was stuck to the book, Pemmy and Timmy were stuck to her also.  
  
There was no jerk behind the navel like when traveling with a Portkey. There was no spinning like when you traveled with Floo Powder, and there was no crashing onto some cold hearth. Instead, the blinding white faded to black, and the four felt themselves being thrown onto something soft and cool.  
  
All face down, they heard a strict-sounding voice say, "It's about time! Well, then, you'd better come inside."  
  
  
  
A/N:  
  
Oooh! A cliffie--I wonder where that's going. . . I guess you'll just have to wait and see! Tune in next time for more!  
  
Love you guys!  
  
Manissetan  
  
P.S. The title happens to be in four different languages-- one is in Dutch, one in Afrikaans, one in Japanese, and one is in Swahili. But which is which? Hmm . . . You'll see soon enough. I'm sure some of you can translate some of them . . .  
  
P.S.S. If you hurry and review, I'll hurry and post! 


	2. In Which A Tale Is Told, And Draco Storm...

AN:  
  
Okay, here's the second part! I updated, I updated! Happy Dance! Yay! Here you go, I think its getting better. You get to find out what Suide means, and I think you'll be able to guess what the other four mean. This part is sort of short, but I really wanted it to end where it does. Plus I wanted to update which--guess what? I did! So there you go, I have another part for you. Hope you like it! I actually might . . . finish it *everyone gasps* Yeah, I know, I know, don't look at me like that . . .  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
It's not mine. I honestly think that you are thick enough to think that its mine, so I have to put this in here telling you its not.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ginny pulled her head up from the grass and was greeted by a very strange sight. She was no longer in the Hogwarts Library, but rather a small meadow surrounded by a forest. Pemmy, Timy, and Draco were all laying face down, but none of them seemed to be stirring, a sign that Ginny took to indicate that they had been knocked out by something.   
  
About ten meters in front of them was a quaint little cottage made of different colored stones encircled by a small garden filled with vegetables, an apple tree, and a variety of colorful flowers. Standing on the threshold was a tiny woman who couldn't have been more than a meter tall. She wore a tan dress that reached the ground, and covering it was a slightly dirty white apron. Her hands were covered in flour Ginny saw, as she reached out and motioned towards herself.  
  
"Yee'd better come inside, then. I've been watin' fer yee fer some time now."  
  
Ginny stared at her, hardly daring to blink. Who was this woman? Where were they? She tried to remember the last moments before she had arrived. She recalled the book, and then a blinding white light, and then they were here. That didn't help her situation very much.  
  
"What air yee waitin' fer?"  
  
Ginny was at a loss. "Who are you?" She managed to choke out.  
  
"Who em I? There'll be plenty enough time fer that later. First, I'd have yee come inside." The woman noticed Ginny glancing nervously at the three people around her. "Come on in, they'll be out cold fer a while. Yee's better some in and have a cuppa tea, or whiskey if yee'd prefer, ter fix that welt yee've a swellin' on that head o' yers. That fall yee took was pre'y nasty."  
  
Ginny's hand flew to her forehead. Just as this lady had said, she could feel a lump the size of a Snitch growing. Ginny was still spprehensive about entering this strange house with this strange woman. She didn't look like any one she had seen before, and it most likely wouldn't be wise to do whatever this tiny old lady said. But the woman wasn't asking her to come in, she was commanding her. Besides, Ginny didn't have any idea where she was. There was no one else around, she might as well go in and find some information.  
  
She raised herself up from the ground and immediatly felt a pounding in her head, no doubt a result of the "fall" the woman had mentioned, although Ginny didn't remember any fall. Her world had just gone blank, and then it had regained color and she had been here. Taking the book, she followed this lady up the cobblestone path and past a white-washed wooden gate.  
  
The house, to Ginny's surprise and relief, was normal sized. She doubted that if it had been made specifically for this woman that Ginny would have been able to fit in.  
  
The house was very small, containing only two rooms which were both visable. The first was a kitchen/dining room/sitting room, and through an open doorway at the back of her sitting area she could see what could only be assumed was a bedroom.  
  
The lady went straight to her kitchen section and began kneading a hunk of dough, her hands working expertly and speaking to Ginny as she worked.  
  
"I've been waitin' fer yee fer some time now, were yee held up by summat along yer journey?"  
  
Ginny, who was beginning to leave her state of stupor, did her best to sound polite while asking, "Excuse me, Miss, but I really do not know where I am or who you are."  
  
She smiled warmly. "I guess yee'll not be distracted. Ah, well, my name'd be Gladys Fleet. And this little area'll be called Wellingham of Straforshire. Yee'd be Virginia, then?"  
  
So she knew her name . . . that ruled out the possibility she had been expecting some one else. "Ginny, if you please. And I still really don't know where I am."  
  
"Wellingham, just south of Greedor. Yee'd be found in the southern country of Charlesdon."  
  
"Umm . . . right." Ginny sad hesitantly. She had never heard of any of these places before. "Do you know how to get to England?"  
  
"England . . ." said Gladys thoughtfully. "I've never heard o' that place. Tell me, child, is it te be found over the sea? Is it a villiage, or a county, or summat larger?"  
  
"Over the sea?" Ginny asked, just as clueless. "Are we in Canada? Or the United States?"   
"Canata? Unided Slates? Dear me, child, yee'll be the end of this old brain of mine. I've 'nt a heard o' a one of these strange places yee'll be mentionin'! We're in Charlesdon."  
  
"Err . . . yes." Ginny was beginning to think this woman quite mad. Either she'd lived a very sheltered life (never hearing or England, Canada, or the United States!) or she was in some different world. That though chilled her. Was this woman a witch or a muggle? "Excuse me, if you don't mind my asking, are you a witch, Mrs. Fleet?"  
  
"A witch?" She didn't look outraged like some muggles would when magic was mentioned. "I wouldn't be witch, mind, although there's a friend o' me that can whip up some potions. There'll be a wizard here or there, but goodness me, I'll not be a witch. There'd be only one witch in the whole land and that'd be," she lowered her voice to the point where Ginny was almost reading her lips, "The Queen."  
  
"The Queen?" Ginny said absently, and rather loudly as well."  
  
Gladys' hands flew to her ears. "Speakn't her name, there's a good child. I avoid sayin' it when I'm able, she's got spies surroundin' th' forest."   
  
"I'm sorry!" Said Ginny sincerely. This "queen" she spoke of sounded like You-Know-Who, and she knew how it sent chills up and down her spine whenever anyone said his name.  
  
"That'll be okay, then. Have you heard of Her in Singland, or what's that yee called yer land?"  
  
"England? No, we havent heard of Her there."  
  
"Ahh, yee'll be better off then. Speaking of Her Majesty," she said "her majesty" with a slight sneer, Ginny noticed, "She'll be the reason I called fer yee. I don't suppose I should be the one ter tell yee, it's really Cressida's business. Cressida'll be along soon."  
  
"Who's Cressida?"  
  
"Ah, yee'll see." She said with a twinkle of her eyes.   
  
All this time Gladys had been working the dough, then placing it in a pan and filling it with what looked like cherries, only in some sort of filling, and then setting it in the oven. She wiped her hands on her apron and said kindly to Ginny with a hint of reproachfullness, "I'd a gotten yer tea fer yee sooner, but I'd had to finish this pie I began when yee's late."  
  
Ginny felt herself blush. "I'm sorry, m'am, but I didn't know I was expected, or I assure you I'd of hurried."  
  
"Ah, that'd be okay, dear. I s'pose 'twasn't yer fault. I'd of called fer yee sooner but Cressida and I on'y discussed it yesterday mornin'. I should be showin' yee gratitude fer comin' out here ter help us, that's what."  
  
Ginny wanted to ask her what she was supposed to help with, but didn't want to sound rude. She racked her brain, scanning through all the questions she longed to ask for a good one that would be polite and informative. But before she could ask anything, there was a knocking on the door.  
  
"Ah!" Gladys smiled, setting down the tea kettle from which she had been pouring and handing Ginny a cup filled with the steamy liquid. "That'll be Cressida, mark me."  
  
She pulled open the oak door and a tall woman entered. She was dressed in forest green attire, breeches that reached just below her knees and a shirt with loose fitting sleeves covered by a men's doublet. Her auburn hair was pulled into a knot at the back of her head, and following her looking rather confused were Pemmy, Timmy, and Draco.  
  
"Ah, hello then Cressida!" Gladys exclaimed. "I see yee've brought our other guests."  
  
Cressida smiled. "I'd have though you more hospitable, Gladys, than to leave such three knocked out on your front lawn."  
  
"Oh, nonsense! They were out cold, they'd of been dead weight on Virginia 'n myself."  
  
Cressida looked to Ginny for the first time and smiled. "You must be Virginia. Very nice to meet you, my name is Cressida." She extended her hand which Ginny took and shook lightly.  
  
Draco, Timmy, and Pemmy had been staring at this, but like Ginny had after several minutes, they were beginning to fall back into their original state.  
  
Draco was looking from Gladys to Cressida back and forth, and finally decided to say, "Who are you, and where the hell are we?"  
  
Gladys chuckled. "Yes, I knew that's what yee'd be like when I chose yee. Could come in handy. Forgive me fer not introducin' meeself, I'd be Gladys Fleet. As I told Virginia, we'd be found in Chalesdon."  
  
He looked annoyedly puzzled. "Charlesdon? And where can we find London?"  
  
Ginny shot him a dirty look. There was someething very disrespectful about his tone of voice, and she found it out of line. "There is no London." She snapped. "We're not in that world anymore. Heaven only knows where we actually are, but its not our world."  
  
"Really, Weasley, when did you come an expert on what's going on?" He took a step towards her angrily, but Cressida held her hand out in front of him.  
  
"There will be no fighting. Draco," he showed a look of shock momentarily at her knowing his name, "Calm down before we can get things worked out." He voice was kind, but there was something in it that dared him to contradict her. She may not of looked it, but this woman was a definate authority figure.  
  
"So what IS going on?" Pemmy asked, making her presence known from behind Cressida.  
  
"Well, you'd better sit down. It's a long story, or sorts."  
  
Ginny was already seated, but the others, filed in from the doorway, Gladys took a seat at the table, but as there were only places for two, the other children sat on the couch in her sitting room and Cressida took up the rocking chair after moving the knitting needles that had previously occupied it.  
  
"It starts, let's see, almost three hundred years ago, when Gladys was but a mere child. There was a witch, forgive me Gladys for speaking the name, called Darmmhia." She said this name with a strange accent, with a rough sound placed on the vowels and dragging out the 'hi'. Gladys was shaking her head. "She and her army of nasty creatures--I won't go into the individuals--" Gladys nodded vigorously, looking very relieved. "--took over Noecah." Noecah she also said with an accent, but it was a light, sweet accent. It sounded like no-EH-(pause)-cah. It was very beautiful. "Well, Noecah as the fairies call it--" She was interrupted by an excited squeal from Pemmy.  
  
"Fairies? There are fairies here? Like, the fairies from the story books? Will I get to meet one?"  
  
Cressida chuckled. "You already have. In fact, you're looking at one right now."  
  
There was another excited squeak, followed by a dull thud as she fell off of the couch. "You're a fairy?" Pemmy sputtered, standing up and replacing herself on the couch. "But you're--big."  
  
"So are you!" Cressida said, sounding lightly offended.  
  
"No, no. I didn't mean it like that! You're . . . tall."  
  
"Oh . . ." she was puzzled. "I--I don't know what fairies you must have met before, but I have never met a full-grown one who was shorter than me. So you must be going off of some stereotype. Please, though, I'd like to get through more of the story before I am interrupted again."  
  
Pemmy rolled her eyes. Ginny could tell that the two were not starting off on a good foot.  
  
"Anyway," Cressida continued, "She renamed the land Darmmhen and took it under her iron fist. She's been in power ever since."  
  
"What happened to the old ruler?" Timmy asked, speaking for the first time. "Where did he go?"  
  
Cressida lowered her eyes. "She killed him." She said quietly. Ginny could tell that she had had a great respect for that man, and wanted to reproach Timmy for asking such an obvious question. "Once every ten years she'll send her armies into a town and take every single citizen to her palace as a slave." Gladys let out a wail, but didn't say anything. "No one knows what she does with them, but after every ten years she needs a new palaceful."  
  
"That's terrible!" Ginny exclaimed. "Is there anything we can do?"  
  
Cressida smiled a week smile. "That's why you're here. Gladys and I summoned you with a bit of my own magic. You see, there is an ancient prophecy. I don't know it by heart, but the general idea behnd it is this: at the four corners of Noecah, lies a gem at each. When united by true humans of true power on the throne of the true King, they will form a magic powerful enough to 'turn over the sea, and reverse the course of time,' or something like that. I expect you'll read it for yourself in time. Well, I assume you four are of great power? We didn't go into specifics in summoning you, we just sensed strong magic. So that's why you're here. We want you to find the Gems of Power and bring them to William's throne."  
  
All four of the children simply stared at her as if she had gone insane, or if she had ever been insane. It was mad to think that four children barely over the ago of fifteen (sixteen, in Draco's case) would be able to save the world.   
  
Ginny was the first to speak. "I--I think that you've made an error, no disresspect meant. I think that you should send us back and find some other people."  
  
Gladys grinned. "Well, I'd take yer advice but for this tiny bit: We haven't enough magic left in us ter take some new one's here. Yee'll have ter do."  
  
"What do we have to do?" Ginny whispered.  
  
"Wait a minute!" Draco yelled. "You may be ready to agree, but don't speak for the rest of us! I have no intention of going on this little "quest" of yours. I demand that you send me home at once!"  
  
Ginny jumped up. "Shut UP, Malfoy! Didn't you hear a word of what she said? We can't go back!"  
  
Draco looked around wildly. "I'm getting the hell out of here." He ran to the door, threw it open, and was out walking quickly into the woods.  
  
Ginny followed, and the others rushed to the door but stood by the house.   
  
Draco was walking very fast, but Ginny was running. After a moment she caught up with him and grabbed his arm forcefully, halting his stride at the edge of the woods. "What are you doing?" She yelled. "We're NOT in our world any more! We HAVE to do this or we CAN'T get back! You're not going to get to Hogwarts by walking!"  
  
He pulled his arm away from her. "You actually believed what those nuts said in there? They're probably just some crazy ladies who get their kicks out of turing library books in to Portkeys and scaring the hell out of kids. I'm NOT falling for it, even though you may be stupid enough to."  
  
"Shh!" Ginny hissed, looking apprehensively at the woman and fairy standing not far away. "They might hear you!"  
  
"Like I care!" But Draco did lower his voice some.  
  
"So what if they are crazy? What alternative do we have right now besides to play along?" Ginny fully trusted Gladys and Cressida, but had to find some way to get Draco back on their side.  
  
Draco thought for a moment, changed his mind, and then said defiantly, "Only because its been forever since I've had a meal."  
  
Ginny smiled. She had an urge to hug him like she would have done to any other friend, but Draco wasn't a friend so she refrained. He turned around sulkily and walked back to the building.  
  
No one said anything to him, a fact Ginny was grateful for, knowing that he would explode again. Instead, they all casually walked back in to Gladys' cottage and resumed their seats.  
  
"Anyway," Cressida said as if nothing had just happened, "It's best if we leave as soon as possible--tomorrow morning if at all feasible. I'll go with you for some time, but I'm afraid I can't accompany you on the whole journey. You see, fairies are limited to the area from their home which they can travel. But I'll find another guide for you when its necessary."  
  
"That'll be enough of that fer now," Gladys interrupted cheerfully. "I've got some dinner roastin' in the oven and I 'spect it'll be done by now." She rose from her chair and headed over to the oven where she had put the pie. Ginny hadn't noticed it before, but there had been a plump turkey roasting in it when she had added the pie. Gladys pulled the two food items out with a floral print oven mit and set them on the wooden tables.  
  
"Well, I don't think that we'll be able to eat all in 'ere at once, I take no objections to eatin' outside?"  
  
They were all for it, except for Draco who was moodily sitting in a corner and didn't answer. Gladys pulled a large quilt out from a cedar chest and hauled it out to the meadow around her house. Cressida followed carrying the turkey, and Ginny volunteered to take the pie. Pemmy and Timmy all brought out sivlerware and cups, and Draco brought up the rear. He was making a firm point of being totally segregated from the rest of the group.  
  
They had a thoroughly enjoyable dinner; they chatted lightly, not making any mention of the perilous journey that would be beginning the next morning. Cressida and Ginny went to the well behind Gladys' garden and Cressida taught Ginny how to work a well, and they had fresh-picked vegetables as a side dish. All in all, spirits were running high.  
  
After they had all had their fill of cherry pie and were feeling as if they might burst, Gladys told them that they needed to go inside and pack their things. Ginny wanted to ask what "things" there were, but Gladys seemed to know exactly what she was doing so Ginny didn't protest.  
  
She pulled a large trunk out of the tiny bedroom into the sitting room where they were all gathered and opened it with a tiny brass key. To Ginny's surprise, it was filled to the top with the same type of clothes that Cressida was wearing, only the same tan color as Gladys' dress instead of the rich green color of Cressida's outfit.  
  
"These here used to belong to me sons," she informed them, "All four o' them. But they've all been grown up and moved away, so I see no harm in lettin' yee wear them fer a bit. There should be plenty fer each o' ya. I 'spect Mr. Malfoy'll fit in ter William's ol' breeches, and you two girls will be fine in Jem and John's old things, and Timmy will 'ave to make do with all o' Rim's old clothes."  
  
She produced four small knapsacks that didn't hold room for more than two outfits, and several packs to go over the back of a horse. Cressida busied herself by filling these up with bread and other food necessities, while Gladys picked out breeches, shirts, and doublets for each of them.  
  
Pemmy complained about looking like a boy, but Mrs. Fleet grimly pointed out that she would have an easier time of things if she looked male, at least from a distance. They each recieved three pairs of breeches, two doublets and a beaultifully embroidered vest, loose sleeved shirts, a pair of shoes, and some thick cotton socks. Gladys also produced four long travelling cloaks, but claimed that they wouldn't need them very often. Apparently in whatever country they were in, it was the height of summer.  
  
No one really talked of what their quest was exactly until long after the sun had set and they were sitting by a merrily crackling fire. Cressida had been carrying a small leather sack which she opened for them then.  
  
She pulled an old, very tattered piece of parchment out and spread it out on the coffee table. It was covered in symbols and lines of all different colors. Ginny saw mountain ranges, rivers, roadways, forests, and cities. In each of the four corners was a large colored 'X'.  
  
"This," she said, "is a map of Noecah." She traced her slender ivory fingers over a black line leading up to the bottom corner, in the direction of the south, drawing an invisible line to the blue 'X'.  
  
"Suide." Cressida whispered, almost whistfully.  
  
"What?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Suide." Cressida said louder. "That's the name of the gem located," she tapped her finger on the blue mark, "here. It means "south". That's where we're going first. Or you're going, I should say. I can't go past," she pointed at a mark about half way between the mark labelled "Gladys'" and the gem.  
  
"You mean you're going to make us go all that way by ourselves?" Timmy asked in disbelief.  
  
"Did I say that?" Cressida smiled. "I have a friend whose forest is in the south. We'll meet her in a couple of days and she can go with you four the rest of the way."  
  
"How long is this whole thing going to take?" Pemmy asked.   
  
"I'm not quite sure. It all depends on what kind of trouble you run in to." She looked around to several nervous looking faces. "Oh, don't worry! There shouldn't be that much trouble in the south. That's why I'm sendin you there first, its the farthest from The Queen's. Her castle is up here," she pointed at the northernmost X.  
  
"Oh, that can't be right," Ginny said pointedly, "That's the top gem, not a castle."  
  
Cressida looked grimly at her. "That's both the gem . . . and her castle. Everyone's heard of the prophecy, she--she built her castle around them gem, and she knows that you must have all four for it to work. You see, she can't remove it. But she can guard it."  
  
"Wait a minute!" Draco interrupted. "Are you trying to say that we have to go IN this erratic nut's HOUSE? That's insane!"  
  
"We'll cross that bridge when the time comes! For now I want you to just worry about getting Suide."  
  
"What a load of crap!" Draco yelled. "We're gonna go through all this shit to get all these gems and then we're going to get to this last one and die?"  
  
Cressida was looking at him coldly. "Not necessarily. Its a chance you have to take."  
  
"Whatever." Said Draco returning to sulking in the corner.  
  
"Well, yee'd better go ter bed now," Gladys interrupted the charged atmosphere, "Yee've got an early mornin' tomorrow, and yee'll need all o' yer sleep. Yee'll be havin' a difficult time, fallin' asleep on yer horses 'n all. We can' have that."  
  
She busied herself rummaging around in her cedar chest and found several blankets with which she made beds for all of them on the floor in the first room. Cressida left the house, preferring to sleep under the stars.  
  
Ginny was filled with apprehension of the day to come as she snuggled under the blankets for what she knew would be the last warm bed she'd have in a long time. Gladys had made them all rich hot cocoa to fall asleep with (Draco had ungracefully declined) and then tucked them all under the covers in a motherly fashion.   
  
A motherly fashion . . . what was going on at home? Ginny wondered. Would time be passing there, or would it all have frozen? What would happen when they found out that Pemmy, Timmy, Draco, and Ginny were missing? Ginny missed her family. She longed to have Mrs. Weasley be the one tucking her in, and to be able to share this adventure with her brothers. She was feeling very lonely.  
  
It was nothing to how Draco was feeling next to her.  
  
  
  
AN:  
  
How was that? I personally like it. It all starts here . . . Just so you know, it'll get darker as it goes. The first few trips are going to be warm-ups for what is to come, and I think that this may get pretty angsty in the end. Please review and give me any suggestions--I'm totally open to anything at this point. Tell me if I should continue! Oh--anyone who figures out what the title means gets 50 points! 50 whole points . . . can you resist? I think not. While you're at it, try to figure out what my name means. It's two words "Manis" and "Setan". Italian I think, but I'll have to check on that. I don't really speak all these languages, I just have this nifty little translator thing that I like to have fun with. It comes in handy. Suide was in Dutch, so that narrows things down for you.  
  
By the way, who is "Fushigi Yugi?" (spelling?) I really hope its not another author here who used this same plot line . . . tell me if it is, will ya? I'll stop right away, or make revisions to make it less similar.  
  
*blows kisses*   
  
Love you guys!  
  
Manissetan  
  
p.s. Anyone want to beta? Anyone? E-mail me.  
  
Thanks to my reviewers!  
  
Nox Angelus (Sorry about the Fushigi Yugi thingy! Pemmy is kind of annoying, isn't she?), Anji (Thanks for the review!), Amethyst1001 (I'll try to keep him in character, I hope I did well here. Tell me what you think!), Seshat (I think its pretty obvious now what the title means, no?), Adela H (Did you get myy e-mail? I want to read your fairy tale story when you write it!), Nobody (Sorry it was out of character! Who specifically did you find out of character? Tell me what I can do to make it better!)  
  
Okay, I think that's it.  
  
  
Ciao. 


	3. In Which They Start The Journey, And Eve...

Hey there! I updated AGAIN! Aren't you so proud of me *tear*? Well, there you go.   
Part Three!  
  
Disclaimer: Okay, its hers, not mine, blah, blah. And a bonus blah.  
  
  
  
  
Gladys had them up before the sun's first rays were even peeking above the tops of the  
trees. She had a quick breakfast of eggs and hotcakes set out for them on the table, and  
Gladys' expertise as a cook was evident even in the hastily prepared meal.   
  
The late night was taking its toll, as the four were barely able to stay awake long enough  
to bring their forks from the table to their mouths. Cressida, however, was wide awake  
and seemed to have already eaten. She was scurrying around the cottage packing bags  
and making sure they weren't forgetting anything.   
  
Cressida had prepared four ponies which Ginny watched with amusement from the  
window. They seemed so playful and spirited--it was fun watching their frolicsome  
behavior--it reminded her of Pemmy, in a way. The two largest had the saddle bags they  
had packed the last night, but none of them had saddles. Ginny wondered how they  
expected her to automatically know how to ride a horse--she had never been on one in her  
life, and quite honestly they slightly scared her.  
  
The others didn't seem to drawn in to the actions of the ponies. Draco was in a bad mood  
after it had taken him five tries to get his breeches on right. His eyes were puffy, and he  
was looking just as sulky as he had the previous day (if not more), and Pemmy was  
swirling her spoon around in her cup of tea looking thoughtful. Timmy had fallen asleep  
with his fork inches from his mouth and was starting to snore.  
  
Draco was in a bad mood. He liked to sleep in, and had never been up this early in his life.   
Nor had he ever gone so long without doing magic, and he was getting frustrated with  
always doing the Muggle way of things. Ginny certainly didn't mind not using magic--she  
found it fascinating. Timmy was indifferent because he was Muggle-born anyway, but  
Pemmy was complaining to no one in particular about not being able to do her make-up  
and how she probably looked terrible.  
  
"--and they don't even have a mirror in this place!" She whined. "I'm glad that Gladys at  
least has a hair brush, although you wouldn't guess--"   
  
"Would you shut up?" A very annoyed sounding Draco snapped. "No one cares."  
  
Ginny would have reproached him if what he said hadn't been so painfully true.  
  
"Well sorry, Draco!" She retorted. "Just because everyone isn't going to be as sulky and  
pouty as you and try to make pleasant conversation!"  
  
"Yeah," he grumbled, "Whatever."  
  
"You guys almost ready?" Came Cressida's voice as she popped up in the window which  
was wide open and letting in a cool breeze. "I want to get going within the next ten  
minutes. Gladys should be back with the information from town soon."  
  
Their hostess had left about a half hour ago to make sure that everything would be clear in  
town--no troubles with 'The Queen' that is.  
  
"Why the hell do we have to leave so early?" Draco moaned.  
  
Cressida smiled at him. "We have to make it to Kleedor for lodgings tonight. We'll be  
staying in the local inn tonight, but that's a good day's travel away from here. We'll have  
to be quick if we wish to arrive in time for dinner."  
  
"So we'll be staying in an inn?" Pemmy asked, sounding relieved.  
  
"For the first night. But I wouldn't count on such luxuries every night."  
  
"You mean we'll have to sleep . . . outside?" Pemmy asked incredulously, as if that were  
the craziest idea possible. "Like, under the sky?"  
  
Draco snorted. "No, Pemmy, like under the roof which will be there since we're outside."  
  
She shot him a dirty look. "I was emphasizing a point, Draco."  
  
"Right . . . whatever you say."  
  
Cressida cut in, feeling a quarrel building. "There's no point in arguing. Yes, Pemalea--"   
  
"Pemmy."  
  
"--yes, Pemmy, we'll be sleeping outside. I don't think you'll find it to be that bad. It's  
actually kind of nice sleeping under a canopy of stars."  
  
"What kind of animals live around here?" Asked Timmy, who had woken up and hurried  
to finish his meal when Cressida had arrived.  
  
"Of the dangerous sort, you might find some bears, and you'll come across the occasional  
troll, if you consider them animals, but other than that the worst you'll come to is an elf.   
They may not be very dangerous, but they can be devilishly tricky when they want to be."   
She spoke of the elves with a tone of scorn that left Ginny wondering what the situation  
between the elves and fairies was. She gathered that it wasn't a good one.  
  
"What are elves like?" Timmy asked.  
  
"Annoying. If you're lucky you won't come across any, but they're pretty common in  
these parts. You can never trust an elf. They're just the sort to pull pranks while you're  
sleeping; I haven't met a single decent one in all my many years."  
  
"I thought elves were supposed to be nice," said Pemmy sounding slightly disappointed. "I  
thought they, you know, like made shoes and gifts and cast spells and stuff. Or were like  
house elves who'd rather commit suicide than play a practical joke."  
  
"Maybe in your world," Cressida snorted. "But not in this one." She looked around the  
table where Draco was just finishing the last of his eggs and clapped her hands together.  
"You ready to go then?"  
  
"Wait!" Yelled Gladys, coming out of her bedroom. "Yee'll be needin' these." She held  
out four swords, the entire sheath not longer than one of Ginny's arms, but swords  
nonetheless. They each had a silver handle with a different design carved into it. The one  
she handed to Pemmy had several beautiful roses winding their way around the handle.  
"That one belonged to me Rim. Good child he was, but never too fond of the roses. He  
claimed this 'ere made 'im look like a woman. I don't 'spect yee'd mind, though, it's  
rather beautiful." She took a second sword and handed it to Timmy. It had a lion on each  
side, on one with its teeth bared, and looking very frightening. On the other side it was  
curled up and didn't look any more harmful than a sleeping kitten. "That one was  
William's. Quite beautiful, if I do say so meself." The next one, which she handed to  
Draco, had a snake coiling itself around the handle with two rubies for eyes. "Belonged to  
Jem. He was always a fan o' the snakes. I'm not too fond o' them, they fill me garden in  
the spring. This last one," she said, handing one with a dragon to Ginny, "Belonged to  
Jem. He was always fascinated wi' them, went off chasin' 'em years ago. I haven't heard  
from him since, bless him. Me other boys come and visit every once in a while. Do take  
care of it, chid, maybe we'll meet again. This here means a lot to me, I haven't got many  
things left from 'im."  
  
The four were temporarily speechless, all examining their swords in wonder. Timmy was  
the first to stammer his thanks, and the rest all followed--even Draco, to Ginny's surprise.  
  
"Tha'd be all then, I guess," Gladys said sadly. "Yee'd better head out now. Yee'll be  
headin' for Kleedor tonight. It'll be a long journey fer yer first day, but I 'spect yee'll  
manage. I'll walk with yee to th' end of my lands, but then I'll have to be gettin' back  
here."  
  
Cressida led them out to where the ponies were waiting. "Have any of you ever ridden?"  
She asked them.  
  
"I have," Pemmy piped. "I took lessons when I was younger."  
  
"Really?" Ginny asked her, surprised.  
  
"Sure," said Pemmy in an off-hand way. "I love horses."  
  
"I guess we'll put you on Meadow, then. She's pretty wild, but you should be able to  
handle her." Cressida whistled and a pure white horse trotted up. She didn't have a  
saddle, but did have one of the packs tied around her middle. She wasn't very high, and  
Pemmy didn't have any problems mounting. They seemed to be made for each  
other--Meadow held her head high in the same manner that Pemmy did and they both  
seemed rather uppety.  
  
"You three have never ridden?" Cressida asked after seeing that Pemmy was safely on her  
pony. They shook their heads. "All right . . . Timmy, you take Sunny, Draco can take  
Mahogany, and Ginny you can ride Midnight." Timmy headed for the white horse with tan  
speckles which stood perfectly still for him to levitate himself up. Draco reached for a  
deep brown pony with black hair, and Ginny pulled herself onto a pure black one. It was  
rather comfortable, considering the fact that they didn't have saddles.  
  
"Aren't you going to ride one?" Pemmy questioned to Cressida.  
  
"You're forgetting that I'm a fairy." She said with a smile.  
  
"You're going to fly?" Pemmy asked, amazed. She craned her neck looking for some sign  
of wings.  
  
"I can't FLY, but I don't need a horse to move quickly."  
  
"What about you, Gladys?" Ginny asked.  
  
"I'll just be walkin' with yee a little way. Yee won't need to speed the beasts, and I could  
use the walk."  
  
"Everybody ready?" Asked Cressida.  
  
"Yep!" Ginny and Pemmy chorused.  
  
"Okay-- onward!"  
  
Cressida and Gladys led the way down a well-used trail going through the woods  
surrounding her home. Behind them rode Pemmy, followed by Timmy, Ginny, and Draco  
was in the rear. All too soon, it seemed like, they reached a tiny stream running through  
the trail and Gladys and Cressida halted.  
  
"Well," said Gladys sadly, "This'd be where me land ends. Past here yee'll be on ol' Mr.  
Wyse's land, but he'll be a kind ol' man. Yee needn't worry about the folks in this area,  
Charlesdon is about as safe of a place as yee'll find."  
  
Ginny hopped off of her horse and ran to the tiny woman, suddenly feeling very sad.  
"Thank you so much for everything you've done." She threw her arms around Gladys,  
who hugged her back.  
  
"Yee shouldn't be thankin' me, its yee I should be thankin'. Sweet children, come and see  
me after you get Suide, would yee?"  
  
"Or course," Pemmy assured her.  
  
Gladys smiled grimly to them. "Bye then."  
  
Cressida and her hugged, and then she was down the path.  
  
"Come on, you guys." Cressida said to them after watching Gladys turn a bend in the path  
and fall out of sight. "We'd better be going."  
  
The subdued group led their horses across the stream and continued down the path.  
  
  
  
The summer heat was catching up on them. When they had departed from Gladys' home  
it had been still very early and therefore crisp and cool, but by mid-afternoon the sun was  
beating on the back of their necks and Ginny was beginning to wish she had some  
sunblock. She hated to think of the painful red that would accumulate on her pale skin.  
  
They had a nice lunch, at least. Gladys had packed them with sandwiches of cold turkey  
from the last night and Swiss Cheese. Ginny, Pemmy, Timmy, and Cressida sat under a  
large willow tree in the shade, but Draco refused to join them. He was seated under a  
smaller tree a small distance from them.  
  
They watched the ponies frolic on the emerald grass and joked about many things.   
Pemmy and Timmy talked eagerly about whatever came to mind, always including violent  
gesticulations, but Cressida just sat and watched smiling, and Ginny was somewhat  
withdrawn. She had too many things going through her mind. If she had possessed a  
Pensive, it'd have been full to the brim of thoughts.  
  
Cressida noticed her behavior and became concerned, asking her if she was okay, but  
Ginny brushed it off. There were some things that you want to keep personal, even if you  
know that you will feel better after relieving them. She just was feeling lonely; missing  
her family.  
  
Draco, too, had many thoughts on his mind. He was still not convinced with Cressida and  
Gladys' trustworthiness, at least not on the surface. Deep down he knew what was going  
on, but he wanted to keep his tough exterior. Besides, he hadn't taken well to strangers in  
the past and didn't intend to start now.  
  
Ginny saw the distress that was evident on his face, try as he may have to hide it, and her  
heart went out to him. She had a strange urge to go comfort him. She didn't particularily  
care about him, but she was a comforter by nature. She couldn't stand to see people be so  
upset.  
  
Lunch was over too quickly for any one's liking, but several hours on a horse had given  
them a clearer idea of how long this was going to take and an urgency to arrive. They had  
left at eight in the morning and it was one in the afternoon when they had stopped for  
lunch--and they still were only half way there. When you figured in a stop for dinner, they  
could barely hope to make it to Kleedor by seven at night, almost a full twelve hours after  
they left Gladys' house.  
  
The ride was pleasent enough, if a little uncomfortable after they had become sore. They  
found out what Cressida had meant when she said that she could move fast when she  
wanted to. Although no magical wings sprouted from her shoulders and there was no  
carriage pulled by white horses that came at her call, she was incredibly swift, managing to  
keep up with the riders even when they were speeding at a heavy trot. She never seemed  
to tire, as well, and Ginny had a feeling that she could go much faster if her companions  
wished.  
  
Pemmy and Cressida hadn't gotten off to a good start, and their situation was worsened  
when Pemmy bombarded her with questions concerning the typical fairies she had read  
about in books.  
  
"Why can't you fly?" She had asked. "Normal fairies can fly."  
  
"Where do you get your information, child!" A very exasperated Cressida had replied. "I  
have never seen a fairy that has can fly! They would look ridiculous with wings sprouting  
from their shoulders; it would make us look like some kind of insect!"  
  
"In our world there are fairies with wings."  
  
"And in your world they are tiny." She had reasoned. "You are no longer in your world!   
In here, fairies are much like normal humans--just closer to nature, in a way."  
  
"That's weird."  
  
Cressida shot her an annoyed look.  
  
"What's this I hear about elves?" Pemmy had questioned, although Ginny could have told  
her it was best not to have. "In our world they are small and they do whatever you tell  
them to. And in real fairy tales they are kind and helpful and magical and--"  
  
"I believe we have already established that this isn't a normal fairy tale." Cressida said  
coldy, "Now if you would mind, I would prefer that we--"  
  
"But who ever heard of an elve not doing what it was told! And practical jokes--" she  
shuddered at the though, "wierd."  
  
"Will you shut up, O'Leary!" Draco called from the back of the procession. "I can't hear  
myself think."  
  
"Then you must be deaf!" Pemmy shouted back to him. "Because I'm not that loud!   
Maybe if someone else would say something I wouldn't have to do all the talking! You  
people are so boring." She muttered this last comment quietly, as if to herself, but they all  
knew very well that she hoped they would hear and pick a fight. They all knew Pemmy to  
well for that to work, though, and Cressida who had just met her had enough common  
sense not to keep her talking.  
  
  
  
The rest of the ride was miserable. Although the shirts they wore were loose, they were  
covered by tight vests which did a very good job of keeping the heat in. Timmy had began  
to take his off, but Cressida had abruptly stopped him. "I don't know how things are  
where you come from--but in Noecah you ALWAYS wear something over your shirt.   
The actual shirt is but a piece of under clothing. People will avoid you and think that you  
are uncivilized."  
  
"But there's no one out here!" He protested. "There isn't anyone to see us."  
  
"We can't take that chance. We MAY NOT draw attention to ourselves. NO attention."  
  
"This sucks." Timmy grumbled. His chest was drenched in a thick layer of sweat, and the  
others weren't fairing very much better.  
  
"You get used to it," Cressida smiled her warm smile. "I remember when I was just--" She  
was interrupted abruptly by a tall lady (most likely a fairy) with long black hair appearing  
out of the woods. They had not seen or heard her approach, which furthered the suspision  
that she was a fairy. When Cressida greeted her with a happy face, they were sure.  
  
Cressida's smile was ended, though, when the fairy with black hair whispered something  
eagerly in her ear. Her face fell drastically. "Are you sure its her?" She mouthed to the  
other, and was replied to with a grim nod. "I'll be there."   
  
The fairy nodded again, and disappeared into the forest.  
  
Cressida watched her for a moment, and then turned to her companions. "I have to leave  
you," she began solemnly, and then quickly continued at the look of shock on their faces  
and forming protest on Pemmy's mouth, "I'm needed in Adiushire."  
  
"You're needed HERE!" Pemmy bellowed.   
  
"I'll be back soon. Adiushire is only about an hour from here for me, and my task  
shouldn't take very long. What you need to do is follow this trail. There are no  
forks--nothing until Kleedor. You won't arrive there before I return. I will meet up with  
you in a little bit--I can't be sure of how long this will take."  
  
"How long WHAT will take?" Pemmy shouted.  
  
"I have a task," Cressida said cooly, "Which I can not disclose right now. Its not safe  
here. I will be back. There is money in Ginny's saddle bag if you need it. Don't talk to  
strangers. Don't tell any one of your task. I have to go now!" She turned and ran back in  
the direction where her friend had disappeared before anyone could protest.  
  
They all stared at each other, wide eyed, for a moment and then Draco broke the silence.  
"What the hell was that? Where did she go?" No one answered because no one knew the  
answer. "I told you not to trust her! That's what she was planning all along--lead us out  
into the middle of no where and ditch us. Well, because of you idiots it worked! Now  
we're screwed."  
  
"She's coming back." Said Ginny quietly. "She said she would--"  
  
"And you believed her!" Timmy said angrily. "This is all your fault, Ginny!"  
  
"MY fault?" Cried Ginny, hardly daring to believe the accusition. "How is it all MY  
fault?"  
  
"Its your fault because you led us all into this!" Pemmy said angrily. "Now we're lost."  
  
"She said to follow the path! All we have to do is stick on it and--"  
  
"Come off it Ginny!" Draco snapped, "She lied to us."  
  
"What do we do now?" Pemmy asked Draco in a fearful tone. "I say that we stay on this  
little track for a while, and as soon as we come to civilized land we find someone who can  
tell us what the hell is going on." He said this like a comand and Timmy and Pemmy  
accepted it without question.  
  
"Since when are you in charge?" Ginny said angrily.  
  
"Since no one else is. You, I'm afraid, have failed us."  
  
"What do you mean I have failed you?!" She cried. "You two trusted her just as much as I  
did! And I still think that she's coming back--"  
  
"Are you going to come with us or not?" Pemmy inquired. "We're following Draco."  
  
"Just a minute ago you hated Draco!"  
  
"I never said that!"  
  
Ginny couldn't believe how mean they were being to her! How was everything her fault?   
But Ginny wasn't the type to argue. She wasn't about to stray off on her own, and they  
weren't about to budge in their opinions. With a sigh, she conceded. "We'd better get  
going, then."  
  
"I knew you'd see things our way!" Pemmy smiled widely. "Maybe I'll even forgive you  
for what you did."  
  
"Yeah . . ." Ginny muttered. It was better to have peace and have only one person be  
unhappy that have an arguement and have four miserable people. Well, three at least.   
Ginny didn't think that anything could make that two-faced jerk Malfoy miserable, and she  
found it to be quite a pity.  
  
  
  
With Malfoy now as the unofficial leader, the procession was reversed. Draco took the  
front, Pemmy followed him, Timmy behind her, and Ginny at last. They shared very little  
conversation, and if anyone spoke it was to tell abotu how they hadn't trusted Cressida all  
along and to point out proof from the previous night and to sigh about how much better  
off they would have been if Ginny hadn't been there. Of course, they didn't specifically  
say this last bit, but they hinted at it so that it was quite obvious. Ginny calmed herself  
when they spoke like this by reminding constantly that blaming is part of human nature  
and they are quite human. It was difficult.  
  
The trail, also, became more difficult. More than once a foot would slip in one of the  
gowing number of ruts in the path of packed Earth resulting in an uncomfortable 'bump!'   
Overall, the second part of the journey was much more tedious than the first.  
  
The path, however, stayed in the same direction straight as an arrow. The landscape was  
generally unchanging, although beautiful, and after a while became boring. It wasn't a  
surprise, therefore, that when the woods opened to a field of lush grass and several  
cool-looking trees, they were eager to stop and rest, as well as eat their dinner.   
  
Draco, this time, did not sit by himself. They all four ate together, although Ginny was  
somewhat the "odd one out". She refrained, with some difficulty, from pointing out that  
they were willing to trust Gladys' food but not her advice. She knew what new brawl  
could ensue.  
  
Pemmy and Timmy had not been sparing with their water, and by the time they had sat  
down to dinner, their canteens were bone dry.  
  
"Maybe this is how she planned to get rid of us," Pemmy said. "By not giving us enough  
water."  
  
"It's your own fault you two drank all of you water," Ginny scolded. "You should have  
been conservative."  
  
"It was Cressida." Pemmy said firmly. "What am I going todo now?"  
  
"Go find a stream." Ginny said.  
  
"I don't know where one is!" She cried.  
  
"Then I'll do it!" Ginny snatched her water bottle, and then offered to take Timmy's and  
Draco's. They readliy handed them over to her, Timmy saying something about how this  
might be enough for him to forgive her for what she had done. It made Ginny really sick  
to her stomach.  
  
There were no paths going off from the green, but there wasn't very much underbrush.   
Looking to the sun for a sense of direction (one of the pieces of knowledge gained from  
Muggle Studies), she hopped on Midnight and headed back under the canopy of trees.   
She didn't hear any immediate rush of water, so she headed straight ahead of her, glancing  
back occasionally to see that the pasture was still in sight. After about a minute she lost  
sight of her origin, but knew that she had been heading straight forward. It was much  
more peaceful out here where there was no sign of life than it had been back on the trail  
with all of that negative energy radiating backwards from her "friends."  
  
She was enjoying the ride, although she hadn't yet caught sight of water, when the silence  
was broken by a piercing scream to her left. Ginny reared the horse in that direction and  
sped her, wanting to help whoever had yelled.  
  
What she came to was a tall boy, about the height of Draco, who was laying face down on  
the ground. Ginny could see a stream of green blood flowing from one of his arms. She  
would have taken him for dead, had he not at that moment moaned quietly and stirred. He  
grabbed for his arm and held it tightly, before attempting to pull himself up.  
  
Ginny hopped down from her horse and rushed to help the boy. She knelt down and took  
his hand, moving him up slightly. He took his arm from her and transferred his weight on  
to his hands, managing to transefer his weight to his hands and eventually pull himself up  
to a sitting postition.  
  
It was only then that he looked at the girl who had been helping him. He flinched slightly  
when he saw that she was a girl, and inquired warrily, "You aren't a fairy, are you?"  
  
"No . . ." Ginny trailed off, thinking that it had been a ridiculous question.  
  
"Ah, I see. I didn't think you'd be, considerin your height. Fairies are tall. So who are  
you and what are you doing in MY part of the forest?"  
  
"If you'll excuse me," Ginny said rather cooly, still waiting for some sign of gratitude, "I  
didn't know that this was anyone's forest. If you don't mind, I'd like to ask you who you  
are as well, or maybe what you are would be more to the point."  
  
He smiled wikedly. "I asked you first."  
  
Ginny couldn't deny that. "My name is Virginia Weasley. I'm getting water for my  
friends."  
  
"Oh, I see. I'm Ruben Plucket Chickapee III, and an elve at that. Now who are YOU?   
Or maybe what are you would be more to the point?"  
  
An elve! Hadn't Cressida warned them to stay away from elves? Or had that been trolls?   
Anyway, he seemed nice enough. "I'm Virginia, or Ginny if you prefer, Weasley. I'm a  
human."  
  
"A human?" He raised one eyebrow. "We don't get many of those out of doors. They  
tend to prefer their slalooms, or whatever you call them."  
  
"Saloons?"   
  
"Yeah, that'd be it."  
  
"So what were you doing when you screamed?"  
  
"I didn't scream. That must have been your imagination."  
  
"I'm pretty sure I heard a scream--what's that cut on your arm?"  
  
His hand went to the spot in a lightning speed motion. "Nothing."  
  
It was Ginny's turn to raise one eyebrow. "Right," she said, dragging out the 'i' sound.  
  
He looked offended. "If I say its nothing, its nothing!"  
  
"Sure." She said sarcastically, but Ruben Plucket Chickapee III didn't notice. "So,  
Ruben--do you mind if I call you that?"  
  
"People call me Ruby."  
  
"Okay, Ruby, where do you live?"  
  
"Live? Oh, um, here I guess."  
  
"You guess? Don't you know?"  
  
"Well, I guess that I live somewhere different every night."  
  
"Where do you live THIS night?"  
  
"Wherever I end up."  
  
"Right . . . where were you going a second ago?"  
  
"I was heading for Kleedor."  
  
"Kleedor--I think that's where I'm going too! Hey, do you know by any chance where  
there's a stream?"  
  
"I don't know these parts very well."  
  
Ginny's heart fell. "Did you see any on your way here?"  
  
"The last one I saw was last night . . ."  
  
"Then I guess that I'd better go back to my friends. Do you want to come with me? I  
belive that we're heading for Kleedor too."  
  
"Go with you? I'm not so sure . . . elves travel alone."  
  
"Can't you just go with us to Kleedor? It'd be nice to have someone with me on the trail  
that doesn't keep dropping not-so-subtle hints that I'm not wanted."  
  
"Well, I suppose just to Kleedor wouldn't hurt . . ."  
  
"Great! Do you walk fast, or do you need a ride?"  
  
He looked defensive. "I can walk faster than the fastest fairy (although that's not to  
uncommon) and I'm the fastest elve I've ever met."  
  
"Come on then."  
  
Ginny was thankful that she had checked the sun, she had become disoriented while  
helping Ruby and if the sun hadn't of been there, she would have gone in the wrong  
direction. She took Midnight at a light trot which Ruby, true to his bragging, kept up with  
easily.  
  
Ginny formulated while she was riding everything she would say to her companions when  
they saw Ruby. She knew they would be distrustful, and wanted to have something to say  
to make then accept him.  
  
Sure enough, they were shocked when they saw two returning where one had left.  
  
"What took you so long? Why are the canteens still empty? And who is that?" He shot a  
nasty look at Ruby and Ginny wanted, not for the first time, to smack him and put him in  
his place.  
  
Pemmy and Timmy didn't take to well to Ruby, either. "Yeah, what's he doing?" Asked  
Pemmy while Timmy eyed him angrily. Why were her friends so damn prejudiced!  
  
"He's a friend of mine, and he's walking with us to Kleedor." Ginny stated firmly.  
  
"A friend of yours?" Timmy asked. "You don't know anyone here!"  
  
"Oh come on, you guys!" Ginny pleaded. "He's alright, and he might even know his way  
around. He could be useful, and he's nice."  
  
"Need I remind you of what happened last time we trusted someone you thought was  
alright?"  
  
"He can come." Draco said quietly, but with a sense of finality. "Now let's go."  
  
She couldn't believe that Draco had just stood up for her friend! That was strange . . .  
maybe he wasn't so bad. No, he was so bad. There had to be something in it for him.   
She wondered what he could gain by letting this elve walk with them. Maybe he was  
plotting something rude to do . . . she'd just have to keep a close eye on both of them.  
  
Ruby hadn't said anything in his defense, but Ginny could see his fists balling up in anger.   
He seemed to cool down, though, when Draco stood up for him. Unlike Ginny, he was  
beginning to like the tall white-haired boy.  
  
"By the way," Ginny said to Ruby after she had pulled herself on to her horse, "That's  
Pemmy, Timmy, and Draco."  
  
"Draco?" He said with a chuckle. Malfoy heard.  
  
"Ruby?" He said to Timmy snicker. Ruby shot him a dirty look, deciding that he didn't  
like him after all.  
  
  
  
They were on the path for another several minutes when Cressida returned. Her hair was  
slightly messed up and she was out of air, but there nonetheless.  
  
"Sorry I took so long," she said breathlessly. "It took more than I expected. But I'm here  
now, and you don't seem to have got into much trouble--" She stopped abruptly, catching  
sight of Ruby.  
  
"Oh," said Ginny cheerfully. "That's Ruby. He's an elve."  
  
"An elve?" She said with stress on the word 'elve.'  
  
"Yep. He's walking with us to Kleedor."  
  
"Are you a fairy?" Ruby asked looking at her suspiciously.  
  
"I most certainly am!" She said indignantly.   
  
"What are you doing here?" He sneered.  
  
"I, if you'll forgive my tone, was here first. They are MY friends, and I am leading them  
to Kleedor."  
  
"YOU left. You may stay now, I suppose, but I was here first."  
  
"I don't think--" Ginny cut her off.  
  
"What's going on? You guys can both walk with us to Kleedor! There's plenty of room."  
  
"He's an elve, Ginny," Cressida hissed. "You can't trust elves."  
  
"Nonsense! He's perfectlly nice."  
  
"Well you're a fairy!" Ruby snapped. "You can't trust fairies!"  
  
"You guys! Stop it!" Ginny cried. "Can't you walk with each other for just one  
afternoon?"  
  
"That won't be necessary," Draco called back to them.  
  
"And why not?" Ginny yelled back.  
  
"Because we're already there." Timmy said.  
  
"We are?"   
  
They energed from the woods into a small town street with an open air market and people  
scurrying to and fro, here and there. The air was scented with fish, which they saw  
originated frrom a small booth where a man was yelling, "Fresh fish! Freeeeesh fish!   
Come get your fresh fish." There was a lady selling pottery, several with spices, and many  
vendors with baskets of fruit and dead chickens hanging from the tables they sat on.  
  
"See?" Ginny smiled. "We're here."  
  
  
  
  
You like it? Kinda boring, wasn't it? I'm sorry! It'll get better! Don't give up on me!   
Love you guys!  
  
*blows kisses*  
  
Manissetan 


	4. In Which Ginny Has Nightmares, And Draco...

Disclaimer:  
  
Ginny and Draco aren't mine. Everything else, as well as the plot, belongs to me.  
  
Author's Note:  
  
You guys had given up on me, hadn't you? Don't lie - I know you did. But I'm back now, because one of my pet peeves is when people start stories and then leave the people without any closure. So either I'll finish it, or if I decide I don't want to, I'll post a little epilogue telling everything I had planned on writing. But I have a definite idea of where it's going, so I think I'll be able to give you more than that.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ginny collapsed onto the soft mattress at the first chance. Upon arriving, everyone in their party had suddenly realized how extremely tired the day had made them, and wasted very little time in finding the small inn that they would be staying in. Ruby and Cressida were going to stay outside, no doubt on the exact opposite sides of the town.  
  
She had said goodbye rather tearfully to Ruby, as that would most likely be the last time they met, but the others had muttered their good-byes without a second thought. Cressida, who hadn't stopped eyeing him angrily since they had met, didn't even say goodbye. She gave a sharp nod of her head and watched him walk into the crowd of the open market until they entered the Sleepy Flea and she lost sight.  
  
Cressida had then paid the innkeeper for two rooms, one for Ginny and Pemmy, and one for Timmy and Draco, and a cup of hot cocoa each. Ginny had refrained from advising Cressida against putting a Gryffindor and Slytherin together to sleep, thinking that if Timmy and Draco both annoyed each other to death it would serve them right.  
  
Her and Pemmy's room had turned out to be rather nice and cozy. There was a merry fire burning in the grate. Two cozy chairs, overstuffed in the same manner as in the Gryffindor common room, were placed on either side of the fire, most likely for the purpose of reading, and on the small table next to each bed there was the promised mug of hot cocoa. The canopy beds did not have drapes around them, but other than that were very much like the one's in their dormitory. Soft green sheets and a flowered comforter topped the image.  
  
Ginny fell asleep immediately, before having too much time to think. She had a very strange dream. She was standing in a clearing, wearing the clothes Gladys had given them and holding her sword. In front of her was Draco, dressed similarly, and holding his sword also, although he did not face her. They were both watching for some reason a mountain range in the distance.  
  
To Ginny's amazement and fear, one of the mountains, which was apparently a volcano, erupted sending a rush of lava into the air. The lava gained the shape of a snake, and instead of falling to the mountainside, it stayed in the air and rushed, hissing, at her and Draco. It got closer and closer, but Ginny felt no urge to run. She held her ground firmly as it came nearer and nearer, and seeing Draco raise his weapon, followed suit. The snake now entered the clearing several feet above the ground and charged Draco. His sword plunged into the molten lava and had no effect. The next moment it had consumed the white-haired boy and was heading for Ginny. She abruptly sat up in a cold sweat.  
  
The clock on the wall read 2:30. Flowered sheets were drenched and tangled around her, and her hair was plastered to her head. Calming down slightly at the knowledge that it was just a dream, she straightened her sheets and closed her eyes. But she found out very quickly that she was not going to be able to fall back asleep while she was so sweaty and uncomfortable, and decided to try to find the kitchens to get a glass of water. She walked to the door, not taking much care to be quiet - she knew that Pemmy slept like a rock.  
  
The halls were deserted, but in the distance she could hear drunken calls and songs from the Sleepy Flea's not-so-sleepy customers. She followed the noises, hoping that she could get a glass of water from the tavern.  
  
She found it easily, and was about to order from the bar when a person sitting in the back corner of the room caught her eye. Draco was sitting at a table for two with his hand on a glass of something-or-other, watching her. She asked the bartender for some water, which he provided her with shortly, and then she headed over to where he sat.  
  
"Why are you up so late?" he asked suspiciously.  
  
"I should be asking you the same question!" she retorted, equally suspiciously.  
  
"I couldn't sleep," he answered simply. "Your turn."  
  
Ginny sighed. "I couldn't sleep either. Nightmares. I was just getting a glass of water."  
  
They both looked at each other for an awkward moment, and then Ginny shrugged and turned around. "I'm going back to bed now. You should do the same." She then walked out of the room, resisting the urge to turn around and wave, or acknowledge him in some way. It was the moment filled with the least animosity that they had shared sense arriving, and it was slightly awkward for her.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
"Ginny! Ginny, get up!"  
  
Ginny opened her eyes slowly to see Cressida standing hunched over her, shaking her shoulders violently.  
  
"What the . . ." Ginny whispered, glancing at the clock. It was 5:30 in the morning. They weren't supposed to leave until that after noon. Why did she need to get up now?  
  
"Come on, Ginny, we have to go!"  
  
"What's wrong?" Ginny asked fearfully.  
  
"I'll tell you later. Get dressed and meet me in front in ten minutes," Cressida said in an urgent voice, standing up straight and walking over to Pemmy's bed where she did the same.  
  
Groggily, Ginny sat up. She swung her legs over the side of the bed, and stood up weekly, holing on to the post for support. She took a sip of her not-so-hot chocolate remains from the previous night, which woke her up a bit more.  
  
Cressida had finished with Pemmy, and rushed out of the room to go arouse the boys. As soon as she had left the room, Pemmy had fell back on her bad and began snoring loudly. Although Ginny felt an urge to do the same thing, she felt a sense of responsibility to Cressida and went over to wake her up, which she did with much difficulty.  
  
As promised, ten minutes later Ginny and Pemmy entered the lobby of the inn. Draco and Timmy were sitting there already, Draco looking awake but uninterested, and Timmy with puffy red eyes and clutching a mug of tea. Cressida had been pacing the floor anxiously before their arrival, and as soon as she had caught sight of Ginny and Pemmy, she had been out the door motioning for them to follow. Hauling with them their saddlebags and knapsacks, they proceeded.  
  
The air was crisp and chill outside and the sun had not yet risen. With the light of the lantern on the inn's porch and the few rays of the sun sneaking over the horizon, they could see the four horses waiting to be mounted. Slowly and wordlessly, the four moved to the beasts they had ridden the previous day and pulled themselves up, Timmy with some difficulty. Still without speaking, they began moving, the pace set at a light trot by Cressida.  
  
Several times Draco began to speak, but Cressida hastily turned around and harshly put her finger to her lips.  
  
After moving in that manner for several minutes, they left the town. When they were a good distance from the last home, Cressida stopped and turned to them.  
  
"I'm sorry," Cressida said, "But we had to get out of there quickly and unnoticed. I know I said we'd leave around noon today, but this morning I received news -"  
  
"This morning?" Interrupted Pemmy with a yawn. "You mean you were up and around before 5:30 am?"  
  
Cressida shot a slightly dirty look at Pemmy and answered annoyedly, "Yes Pemalea, I always am. Anyway -"  
  
"Jeez!" Pemmy said defensively, "I was just asking . . ."  
  
"ANYWAY, I received news that the Queen's army had been through a city just south of here - right in our path. By 'going through' I mean 'destroying.' They can never make it through a city without rape, plunder, and pillaging. To the point, there was nothing left of it. Yesterday, when I had to leave you guys - it was to go check out the damage she had done to another city southwest of here. It was several days journey from here, so I wasn't very worried. I assumed that before we met, she would have changed paths. But the fact that she was in Lairainne yesterday means that they're heading in this direction. Kleedor could even be the next city in their path. I left a message with the innkeeper, an old friend of mine, to warn the villagers when they woke up. The army could be anywhere near here - we must avoid them. I'm sorry for the urgency, but I'm sure you understand."  
  
  
  
*  
  
The sun isn't as hot today as it was yesterday, Ginny noted to herself. The previous day had gone by in a rush. They had ridden at the quick speed they had left the town at for the main part of the day's trip, and it had been scorching the entire time. They had spent the night in the middle of the woods since they had not been near a town.  
  
Pemmy had had something to say about that. The blanket was not thick enough, the pillow not soft enough, she had gotten a twig in her hair, it was crawling with bugs, and she swore that there had been a bear stalking the camp bidding his time before he attacked. The bear part was impossible, as the others knew, because they had a fire that would have driven any animal away. But Pemmy insisted that she had heard him walking while everyone else was asleep.  
  
Ginny had actually enjoyed sleeping out of doors, as Cressida had predicted. It was nice to have nothing but clean air going in and out of your lungs, and to be able to see the stars.  
  
The only bad part of the night had come after Ginny had drifted off to sleep. She experienced another nightmare like she had had the previous night, except this time she saw herself and Draco walking into the clearing, side by side. Draco drew his sword, and Ginny followed him, and then the dream mirrored the last one. Once again, Ginny woke up just as she was about to be engulfed in flame, and she sat up abruptly.  
  
Ginny had taken in her settings very quickly, checking that nothing was wrong. But something was wrong - the bed where Draco had been sleeping was empty. Ginny debated with herself whether or not to tell Cressida, but was relieved of her internal battle when she saw Draco soundlessly emerge from the brush surrounding their area, and lay back down in his blankets. She though about asking him where he had been, but decided it wasn't that important.  
  
She had fallen back asleep within minutes.  
  
The next morning they had gotten up quite early this morning with the help of Cressida's internal alarm clock, and, after a quick breakfast of beef jerky and bread, been off. After that, they rode for another long period of time, halting only briefly for lunch, and then a bit later because Pemmy was complaining about a cramp in her leg.  
  
They now had the horses walking, as they had covered more distance that day then Cressida had figured, and therefore had extra time to reach the village they were planning to stay near that they could rest. The horses hadn't seemed to mind traveling so quickly all day (although Pemmy had), which Ginny thought might have something to do with magic.  
  
Ginny had noticed that the people of Noecah had magical powers in their own way. It was nothing like the magic that was done at Hogwarts - more of a fairy tale kind of magic. But then again - this was a fairy tale, so that wasn't all too absurd of an idea. They had come to terms with the fact that they were in a book, and figured that when it was over, they would be able to leave. Along those terms, the only thing they could do was play it out.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" Cressida asked Ginny, falling into step with Midnight.  
  
"Not much," Ginny answered with a sigh. "How much further is it to the place we're staying tonight?"  
  
"Dinsdale should be coming up any time now," came Cressida's reply. "We'll finally be able to rest. It's been such a hurry the past days. Its lucky we haven't heard any more about The Queen wrecking cities. I was afraid we'd walk right into her if we weren't careful. But I think that the army ended up going west east instead of south. I'm pretty sure we're safe."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Cressida smiled at her. "Are you sure that there's nothing wrong? You seem pretty detached."  
  
"I don't know . . . I guess I miss my family. I've never been this long without seeing any of them . . ."  
  
Cressida's frowned. "I'm sorry about all of this. We didn't know that we would be bringing children here. Not that you are children," she added hastily.  
  
"That's okay, I don't mind. Draco might mind though, I wouldn't call him a child to his face if I were you. Although he acts like one sometimes." Ginny sent a short glare in Draco's direction.  
  
"Well, I'm terribly sorry anyway. Summoning people is very tricky, one of the oldest and most complex forms of magic we can perform. The magic works on its own, after the spell is cast. It searches for a time and place where there is a great concentration of magic, and draws anyone from there. It doesn't go for anyone in specific. A more powerful fairy could have done a better job, but there you have it. It's too late for reversing the spell now."  
  
Well, that made sense to Ginny. She had been wondering why if they had been searching for someone with great power she had been summoned, not to mention Pemmy, Draco and Timmy. She didn't know Draco well enough to know how good he was at doing magic.  
  
"Ah!" Cressida exclaimed, her eyes straining through the forest. "That's Dinsdale, if I'm not mistaken.  
  
Everyone looked up, and sure enough, far in the distance lay a small town.  
  
The first clue that something was wrong was the fact that the streets were empty. The second clue that something was wrong was the fact that the forest surrounding it was filled with tents, a camouflage that disguised them from being seen earlier.  
  
Upon her first sight of the tents, Cressida rushed in front of Draco who had been leading the procession, held a finger to her lips, and held out one hand as if to tell them to stay. Draco began to ask her what was wrong, but the look that she gave him could have killed. He shut up. Cressida then turned, and swiftly and silently rushed into the woods and toward the encampment.  
  
"Oh great," Pemmy began loudly, "Not again -" but she was cut off by Ginny who furiously hissed,  
  
"Shut up, Pemmy!"  
  
Pemmy rolled her eyes, but didn't continue talking.  
  
The sat there in silence for several minutes, when Cressida returned once more. She motioned for them to follow her without speaking, and started walking in the direction they had been headed. The others followed.  
  
They hadn't gone very far when Cressida turned off of the path that they had been following and into the woods. Deeper and deeper into the trees she led them, until finally she stopped next to a boulder in front of a cliffside going up about ten meters.  
  
"This is where I always stay when I come to Dinsdale," she whispered, speaking for the first time since she had returned. "We'll be safe in here." She then proceeded to push the boulder aside as if it hadn't weighed anything, revealing a dark cave.  
  
Ginny was the first to dismount her horse. "What should I do with Midnight?" She asked Cressida in a hushed tone.  
  
"Just let the horses wander. They're smart, they know who to avoid and when to come back."  
  
Ginny nodded, and then let the beast go after taking the bag that had been tied around his waist off, the others following suit.  
  
Cressida produced four candles from her bag, which she lit and placed at each of the corners of the cave which happened to be perfectly square, and sufficiently large enough for the five of them to fit. It was obvious that it had not been naturally formed due to the shape, and the neatly formed shelf that cut into the cave wall.  
  
Sitting on this shelf was a stack of candles, one of which Cressida promptly lit with a match from somewhere on the table.  
  
The room was immediately lit up in a quantity of light you would have not expected to come from such a small candle. Ginny expected that it was another demonstration of Noecah-en magic, and eyed the candle with interest, looking for something remarkable about it. But it just looked like an ordinary candle.  
  
Meanwhile, the others had bustled in and began to take out their blankets for the night's bed. Pemmy was grumbling about how about how her neck would feel the next morning from having slept on the rock floor. No one was really listening; they were all too used to her complaining to even take notice of it anymore.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
Dinner had been a not-so-pleasant meal of bread, cheese, eggs, and water. Since it had taken a while to prepare (Cressida had not been able to get the water to boil over the meek fire they had created) after dinner, it had been late. Cressida had suggested that they go immediately to bed, so they would be able to get up before the Queen's army and avoid them. They all agreed to this; the day's trek had made them weary.  
  
So they had immediately stretched out on the floor, and within minutes the cave had been filled with the noise of Timmy and Pemmy's snoring. Ginny couldn't sleep, although she knew that she should. She was part of the problem was that she was afraid of having another nightmare, and part of the problem was that she was just plain not tired. Of course, it didn't help that Timmy was snoring so loud that it sounded like there was a train going through their tiny cave, and that every few minutes Pemmy would mutter about Olivia drowning in the lake and how she had to finish her Transfiguration homework.  
  
It was dark in the cave, but not so dark that she didn't notice when Draco slowly pulled himself up after Ginny had been trying to sleep for what seemed like hours. She watched as his dark form stood up slowly, pushed the boulder out of the way a crack, allowing cold air to rush in, and squeezed his way into the darkness.  
  
Ginny watched with an immense sense of curiosity, and finally got up and followed him.  
  
He was almost out of sight by the time she had closed the rock behind her, but she had seen the direction he was headed, and she ran in that direction as quietly as she possibly could. He wasn't running, which gave her the advantage. She took the quick pace until she was several meters behind him, making sure to keep in step with him so that her footfalls wouldn't aware him of her presence. She planned on eventually asking him what he was doing, but wanted to know where he was going first.  
  
They had been walking for several minutes when she realized where he was leading her. Not very far in front of them was a large fire, around which a group of about men sat - the tents surrounding them being the same ones they had seen earlier that day. Ginny was struck with terror, and almost turned back to get Cressida and tell him Draco was a traitor when he stopped in the underbrush at a squat, and watched them through the small openings in the thick bush.  
  
Ginny stopped behind him, wanting to be certain that she didn't shock him and cause him to cry out.  
  
"Draco!" she hissed, keeping her voice as low as possible.  
  
His head snapped to the side and he glared at her, but motioned for her to come forward next to him so she could have a view of the scene before them. She crept forward.  
  
"What are you doing?" she asked in a hushed voice.  
  
"Gathering information."  
  
"What if they see us?! And since when do you care about 'gathering information'?"  
  
He shrugged. "It's not really any of your business. Now go to bed, before you get us caught."  
  
She eyed him angrily. "No. I'm gathering information too, and keeping an eye on you. You'd probably tell them where we were the moment I left anyway."  
  
"Whatever. But at least stop talking."  
  
She wanted to shoot back some retort, but figured that he was right. She had to stop talking before they were heard. She turned to the bonfire and watched as the men sitting around it continued in what seemed like a heavy argument.  
  
"We HAVE to head east tomorrow!" a dirty man in a professional looking but soiled red coat and trousers. "The Queen expects us to be there in three weeks. If we don't arrive by then . . ." He drew a finger across his throat, indicating that they would be beheaded.  
  
"But if we hurry to finish our business at Magharibiah station, we can reach the castle in just over two weeks from there," a man in blue sitting across from him argued. "All we have to do is go several days out of our way - I can't imagine it taking more than five days to reach Magharibiah."  
  
"But we can't risk it!" another man in red interjected. "If we don't get there in time . . . Queen Darmmhia isn't exactly lenient."  
  
"Besides," a like dressed man added, "She didn't send us out here to raid western towns, she sent us to gather an army."  
  
"Coward!" the man in blue hissed.  
  
The man in red who had just spoken jumped up at that word, his sword drawn. "Say it again," he demanded dangerously.  
  
"Coward!" he yelled.  
  
He lunged on the man who had insulted him, but it was obvious that the man in blue was a better swordsman. He drove his weapon into his chest, and the challenger fell to the ground dead. He pulled his sword from the body. "Any other opponents?" he asked ominously, rounding on the other men in red. They shook their heads in unison. "Good. Tomorrow we head for Magharibiah station." The men all nodded.  
  
Ginny prodded Draco's arm. "Let's go. Now."  
  
He glanced back at the fire and then agreed.  
  
It all happened very fast. First Draco was carefully moving from the sitting position, and next thing Ginny knew, his foot had snagged on a rock and he had fallen onto the forest floor covered with dead leaves. He had grabbed a hold of Ginny's hand so that she had fell forward too. Altogether, they made a very loud noise.  
  
In moments they were surrounded by men dressed in red and blue, and a rough voice laughed, "Well, well, well. What do we have here?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Cliffie! Yes I know, evil I am. But I wanted to end it there, and I really wanted to post this. Please review, this chapter took a lot of work for me, and I want to know that it was worthwhile. I'm sorry its shorter than my other chapters, but I wanted to get it out ASAP. And I have the whole next chapter outlined, so expect it relatively soon. That's all for now. And go check out 'The Art of Seduction,' my other fic, if you haven't. I'll be updating that one soon too. Okay, that's it. See ya later!  
  
~Manissetan 


	5. In Which Everyone is Frantic, And the Au...

Author's Notes:  
  
Hey! I'm finally back . . . I didn't get any reviews on the last chapter. I was discouraged. But many thanks to Ashley, who kicked me and made me continue. I know this chapter's kind of short, but . . . I wanted to make it that way. So have fun.  
  
  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It was still dark when Cressida woke up. Of course it would have been dark in the concealed cave regardless, but there was that gloomy feeling about the place that clearly said the sun had not yet risen. Besides - Cressida always woke up early. The day a fairy woke up after the sun, there was something wrong. And yet, the moment Cressida became aware of her surroundings, she knew that something was awry. It was just an instinct, but being a fairy, her instincts were sharper and more reliable than those of a human.  
  
  
  
It didn't take her long to notice the missing members of their party - Draco and Ginny were no where to be seen. Their beds were still as they had left them the previous night, and their saddlebags were still as they should be. Everything was in order, except for the fact that they were missing. In fact, Cressida quickly noted, their clothes weren't even gone.  
  
  
  
Had they gone for a walk? That didn't make any sense. Why would they have gone for a walk in the darkness, without even dressing? And unless they had left right after she had fallen asleep when her slumber was the deepest, they wouldn't have been able to make it out without her hearing. Instead of narrowing her search, all of these conditions only made it more difficult to decipher. But then again, she wasn't going to be doing them much good just standing there. She had to find them!  
  
  
  
Cressida immediately rushed over to Pemmy and Tim. They were still snoring, and she felt a pang of stupidity as she realized that she was actually going to wake that annoying little girl up. But she really did have to tell them where she was going.  
  
  
  
Figuring that it was best to postpone Pemmy's whining for as long as possible, she reached out to Tim and gently shook his shoulder. He yawned and stretched his neck before slowly opening his eyes to see Cressida's urgent expression in the dim candlelight. He instantaneously knew that there was something wasn't right, and questioned hoarsely, "What is it?"  
  
  
  
"Ginny and Draco are gone," she answered quietly. "I'm going to look for them. Stay here. I won't be long, and you have your blades to defend yourselves with if the need arises. You can wake Pemmy up if you feel like you need to, but be quiet. We don't know what's going on here . . . for all we know, the Queen's troops could be right outside . . . be quiet. I'll come back as soon as I can."  
  
  
  
The small blonde boy nodded. Cressida responded likewise before swiftly turning around and hurrying out of the cave without challenge. Trembling slightly, but comforted now that he knew that at least there weren't soldiers directly outside, he reached for his sword and pulled it close to him. This situation was definitely not comfortable.  
  
  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
  
  
The camp was deserted. It hadn't been hard to follow the tracks left by Ginny and Draco, but they became muddled with the footprints of the Queens forces a slight distance away from where they had been camping. It was distressing to know that they had been so close to the camp - and it pushed another possibility high up on her list. It appeared that Ginny and Draco had been taken prisoner.  
  
  
  
Further investigation took her to the nearby village. She had stayed there during past journeys, and knew it for a fact to be jolly and hospitable. But it was nothing as she remembered it - the streets were empty and dusty, all of the vendors were gone, and the site where the local inn had been held only charred ruins.  
  
  
  
The tall wooden lamp post in the town square had had a strange symbol burned into it: it was and 'M', except extending from the left prong of the letter, there was an arrow pointing west. Cressida recognized it without hesitation. It was the symbol of the Magharibiah Army.  
  
  
  
She realized this with an internal sigh of relief. If they were with the Magharibiah army, then they were better off than they would have been was it one of the other three main powers. Magharibians were not trained as well, and had a history of letting prisoners escape. And since they were from the west, hence the name "Magharibiah" which meant west, there was a chance that instead of taking them the fortnight's journey to the Queen in the east, they would be taken the opposite direction. That would give them more time to escape.  
  
  
  
Determined to find out for sure where they were headed before she returned to the cave, Cressida sprinted into the forest in the west.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
Phyllis moved the dark green curtains aside once again, praying for a sight of her son and husband resurrected by some miracle. Peering into the early light, she thought for a moment that it was her husband who was swiftly making his way towards the cabin in the woods, and her heart leapt into her throat. But as the figure neared, a realization made it sink back down to the pit of her stomach. This wasn't John. It was a female, but an unfamiliar one. These days it was infinitely perilous to trust anyone you didn't recognize, and even some that you did. For all that she knew, this was the Queen herself.  
  
  
  
Abruptly she turned back to her living room, where her two children were sleeping. In a rush, she woke up Ravier, who knew what was going on instinctively and quickly gathered Rose into his arms. He carried his two year old sister into the sleeping room, and disappeared from sight in the nick of time, just as a light tapping sounded on the door.  
  
  
  
Phyllis grabbed the poker from the grate, and advanced on the door as if she expected it to spring open at any moment. The visitor tapped again, dispelling any hopes Phyllis had had of appearing not to be home. This person had saw her staring out of the window, and knew that there was someone inside.  
  
  
  
Preparing to strike with the poker if the need arose, she cautiously opened the door a crack.  
  
  
  
The woman who was standing outside did not look dangerous. She was a fairy, and fairies were safe. As far as Phyllis knew, not a single one of them had joined /her/ yet. Still not letting her guard down, in case she was being lured into a trap, Phyllis asked the somber-looking fairy in a hushed voice, "Are you alone?"  
  
  
  
"Yes," the fairy replied with assurance.  
  
  
  
Phyllis nodded, and opened the door a slight bit more, leaving a space big enough for the caller to fit through. "Come in," she said quietly, stepping aside to allow access. The fairy was bright-eyed, and had long red hair which spilled out of her green hat. Her pretty face smiled gratefully at Phyllis briefly, before resuming its previous expression of concern as she stepped inside.  
  
  
  
"Who are you?" Phyllis asked sharply after bolting her door.  
  
  
  
"Cressida, of Havish Forest. Who are you?"  
  
  
  
"Phyllis Marks. What do you want from me?"  
  
  
  
"Information."  
  
  
  
Phyllis reflexively recoiled. Maybe this was a foe - one of the Queen's infamous inquisitors sent out to determine which city would be best to be overtaken. But it was too late for second thoughts - friend or not, the fairy was in her home now. "What kind of information?" she finally asked in a strained voice, expecting an unpleasant answer.  
  
  
  
Cressida interpreted her expression, and softened her voice. "I'm not working for /her/, if that's what you're worried about. I . . . I think that she took some of my friends. I'm just trying to find out where they're headed." She did not want to scare her source away, especially when she was the only human being left in the forest - Cressida had checked. This woman was her last hope for witness aid.  
  
  
  
Phyllis snorted. "If they're with the Azumians, then they've got no chance."  
  
  
  
"The Azumians?" Cressida asked in confusion. "But I was in the town - the Magharibian mark is everywhere. Where did you see the Azumians?"  
  
  
  
"The Azumians took my son and my husband. They were here, I know it."  
  
  
  
"Pardon, but when exactly was that?"  
  
  
  
"Two, maybe three nights ago. We were in the town when they came, all of us. John and Thomas resisted. I was barely able to get Ravier and Rose away before they spotted me and took me captive. We've not left here since."  
  
  
  
"We?"  
  
  
  
"Ravier, Rose, and I. I sent them to hide when you came, but I suppose it's all right. Ravier," she called out gently. The boy of about twelve years or so precariously stepped out from behind a heavy oak door, a small girl in his arms. "This is Cressida," she continued, gesturing. "It's okay . . . " she added softly at the fearful look on her son's face. "She's lost a loved on too . . . "  
  
  
  
Ravier jerked his head forward in a motion of strained friendliness. Cressida did not feel offended - this boy had just lost his father and brother. A warm welcome could not be expected.  
  
  
  
"Hello," Cressida said gently, extending her hand, which he took and shook breifly. Turning back to the mother, she recommenced her questioning. "Do you know if the Azumians left after they . . . you know . . . took your son and husband."  
  
  
  
Phyllis nodded helplessly, as if she felt guilty for not being able to help the other woman. "I'm sorry. I told you, we haven't left . . ." She pause for a moment, and then decided to ask a question in return. "Have they left yet? Is . . . is there anyone left?"  
  
  
  
Cressida had to force all of her will power into telling this poor lady that her village had been annihilated. "I'm sorry, Phyllis. Yes, they've gone, but no . . . there's no one left. Not that I saw. I searched the forest."  
  
  
  
Phyllis nodded acceptance. She had expected it all along. "I'm sorry that I can't be more help to you. I'm afraid that that's all I know. Can I make you a cup of tea? It's the least I could do, in repayment for this news you've offered."  
  
  
  
She would have dearly loved to accept the offer, but it had been almost an hour since she had left Pemmy and Timmy. They would be getting worried, and the last thing that she needed at the moment was for them to go out searching for her. Cressida politely refused, and then slipped out of the doorway into the woods.  
  
  
  
Phyllis watched her go from the curtains, and then turned back to her son and daughter, her only remaining family.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
Timmy had woken Pemmy up a little while after Cressida had left. It had been frightening to be alone in the enclosed space with nothing but a softly flickering light to illuminate the world around him. He was prone to claustrophobia, and not having anyone to talk to made it worse.  
  
  
  
Plus Pemmy kept snoring, and it was getting annoying.  
  
  
  
He had explained the situation to her as she had groggily sat up. For just about the first time ever, he had seen her look fearful. No matter how indifferent she seemed, or how hard she was on Ginny, he knew that she really did care for her friend.  
  
  
  
Pemmy had anxiously paced the small room for a while, listening intently for any sounds outside. Tim had taken to trying to find something to eat. He knew better than to try and start a fire, which ruled out boiled eggs and tea. Their food supply was sparse, but after a few minutes of searching he managed to locate a few slices of bread and some jam. This had managed to calm Pemmy down, and thankfully she stopped walking to accept the slice Tim offered her.  
  
  
  
They ate quietly for a while, with Pemmy glancing at the boulder every few minutes. Finally she broke the silence and asked softly, "D'you think they're okay?"  
  
  
  
Tim hadn't been expecting this. He fought back the instinct to tell her that he was sure they were fine, just to comfort her. He had to tell her the truth. "I honestly don't know."  
  
  
  
Pemmy closed her eyes tightly, and nodded. When she opened her eyes, which were now fixed intently on her piece of toast and slightly watery, he regretted his decision to say what he really thought. Trying to mend his error, he added quickly, "But I trust Cressida. If anyone can find them, I'm pretty sure it's her."  
  
  
  
Pemmy didn't look convinced. She muttered, "Yeah," but didn't meet his eyes.  
  
  
  
Tim watched her reaction, and then slowly moved closer to her until he was by her side, and then took her into his arms. He didn't know what made him do it - it wasn't like he was really close to Pemmy or anything. But he was compelled to comfort her, and so he did.  
  
  
  
Pemmy hugged him back, and buried her face into his shoulder. She couldn't stand to think how she would manage without Ginny always being there. She was grateful for Tim's concern, and felt the tears come as she pressed her face into his vest.  
  
  
  
They just sat there, Pemmy crying and Tim soothingly stroking her hair, until the large rock started to move and they saw an out of breath Cressida enter. Slightly embarrassed, he loosened his grip on her and stopped running his hand along her hair, but did not let go. Pemmy was still trembling.  
  
  
  
"What did you find out?" Timmy asked, almost wishing that she would not reply.  
  
  
  
"I'm not sure," the fairy answered. "But I think . . . I think they've been taken prisoner."  
  
  
  
Pemmy sobbed loudly into Tim's arm.  
  
  
  
Cressida looked at Pemmy. Maybe she had underestimated her . . . Not wasting time on speculation, she continued, "But by whom I'm not sure. If it's the Magharibians, we're in luck. If it's the Azumians . . ." her voice trailed off, but they caught the idea. "I know someone who might be able to tell us. But it's several hours from here. I think that our best bet would be to leave some kind of a message here, telling them where to go if they come back, and to go find Amaryllis. I'm sure she'll know where the army went."  
  
  
  
"Amaryllis?" Tim questioned.  
  
  
  
Cressida nodded the affirmative. "She's a friend of mine, a witch."  
  
  
  
"A witch?" Pemmy asked incredulously, bringing her head up from Tim's shoulder.  
  
  
  
"Yes. But I don't think that she's the same kind of witch you are . . . I think she's different. She can't just wave a wand and cast a spell like in your world, but she is very powerful in her own way. I know that she'll be watching the Queen's movements." Cressida paused, gauging the reaction. Finally, she continued. "We'd better leave now. Until we meet up with her, there's no telling how much time we have. For all that I know, they could be in no danger. Maybe they've just . . . wandered off."  
  
  
  
Neither of the teens believed this a bit. They both were quite sure that Cressida didn't either. But in situations like the one they were in, it was sometimes best to suspend your fear and sorrow with hopeful thoughts.  
  
  
  
They all just looked at each other for a moment before simultaneously beginning to pack. They had a few very nerve-racking hours in front of them.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
He he! *evil cackle* You didn't hear from Draco and Ginny! I SO did that on purpose. I hope you are all nice and curious now and will write me many, many reviews telling me to get a move on so you can know what's going on. Right? I hope so. This chapter took a lot of work. And looking back, I think I'm going to go through and revise all the previous chapters. They kind of annoy me to read. So there! Thanks for checking back in!  
  
See ya!  
  
~Manissetan 


End file.
